In This Together
by Cresentmoon2
Summary: Beca has always had to hide who she truly was. Beaten by her father her whole life, she stays quiet and never makes friends. Until Chloe. When Beca moves to Barden University, she meets Chloe and wants to be with her, but how can she when her father is a professor there? Will she stand up to her father or continue to let him control her and her life? A Bechloe story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not going to do like the exact script, but there will be a lot of the same settings. I hope you guys enjoy it! Disclaimer:I do not own Pitch Perfect, but please do not steal my story.**

Beca's POV

I knew that the moment I saw her, that I was screwed. Maybe it was the flaming red hair or her sparkling blue eyes. Maybe it was how kind she was to everybody, no matter who they were. I mean, she was nice to me and I'm not the warmest person. I don't know what it was that drew me to her, just that I couldn't stay away. That I was falling for her. Hard and that there was was nothing- is nothing that could stop me. I love her and I have to do everything I can to keep her safe. Even if I have to give my life to do it.

 **5 months earlier**

I carefully flop down onto my bed, sighing in relief. I wince at the pain in my ribs and then quickly glance over at my roommate, Kimmy Jin, to see if she noticed. Thankfully she didn't, though I doubt she would care if she did. I met my roommate just a few minutes ago, but I already get the vibe that she doesn't like me at all. I know that I can be cold, but usually people give me a chance instead of hating me before I even talk to them. I think back to when I arrived in the taxi and was serenaded by a boy with dark brown hair, driving by in a car. I chuckle at how ridiculous he looked hanging out of the car, singing his heart out, not a care in the world. If only I could feel that way, but thanks to my sick bastard of a father, I can't.

My father suddenly pokes his head into the room, jarring me out of my thoughts. He comes in and I can see his mask come up as soon as he sees Kimmy Jin. He introduces himself to her, careful not to let his true colors show. He turns his attention to ragging on me about how being a DJ is not a real job. I take this rare moment of having somebody else in the room, to take a stand.

"Dad, you know that I want to produce music. I-"

"Beca, it's not up to discussion. You will attend your classes and work to get good grades. You should even join a club or something. It would be good for you,"my father tells me and I can practically feel the excitement rolling off of him. Where joining a club would give me an excuse to be away from him, it would give him an excuse to beat me even harder. Apparently, it's only 'fair' since he doesn't see me as much. I make sure that my back is towards him before I roll my eyes. Kimmy Jin gets up and announces that she's heading to the activities fair. I take that as my chance to leave so that I'm not alone with him.

I'm walking down the sidewalk, eyeing all of the booths that they have set up. I hear someone in the distance introduce herself Fat Amy and then start singing. I hear the most beautiful voice as I get closer to the girl Fat Amy and I instantly try to locate it. I spot the girl with the magical voice and have to force myself not to gape. I get closer to her booth, trying to to stare and of course, I don't succeed. Her mouth is moving and it takes me a moment to realize that she's talking to me.

"Umm, sorry, could you repeat that?" The redhead smiles, making my stomach flutter.

"I said, I'm Chloe and would you like to join the Bellas? We could really use your help." I'm so tempted to say yes, just for her, but then I ask what they do.

"We sing at competitions and get to go on a lot of fun road trips." Oh crap. I can't sing in front of one person, much less an audience. On my mixes it's fine because I never let anybody listen to them, to afraid of what they'll think.

"I'm sorry, I can't sing,"I tell them and then another voice speaks. I look to the right of Chloe to see a taller blond girl. I didn't even see her there, too focused on Chloe's bright, sparkling blue eyes.

"It's okay Chloe. She was too alternative anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"I snap at the blonde. They both look at me, surprised at my attitude change and frankly, I am too. I try to be as nice as possible to people so that I don't turn into my dad. Nice enough to have their respect, but not too nice to where they think that we can be friends.

"I just mean that we Bellas have a tradition to how we look and even if we are struggling, we wouldn't take you." I silently gasp. I get much worse from my father, but it's still like a punch to the gut.

"Well, then, I'll be on my way." I walk away from them, finding it hard to stomach the sad look on Chloe's face. I shake my head and trudge back to my dorm, hoping that my father has left. I get to my room and open the door, spotting my dad instantly. Guess I should stop hoping.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts! Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, but I do own this idea, so please don't copy it.**

Chloe's POV

I sigh tiredly as Aubrey paces, muttering about how we don't have enough time. I tell her to calm down and she gives me a death glare.

"Nobody's signing up. We're screwed."

"Aubrey, we're not screwed. We've had people come up, but if they looked 'wrong' or seemed weird, you turned them down. Maybe we should consider doing something different. It wouldn't hurt." Aubrey huff's and turns away and I look out at the crowd, when suddenly, a bigger girl pops up in front of me.

"Would you like to sign up?"I ask her before Aubrey can turn her down.

"I don't know. I'm not sure you could handle something this awesome." The girl tells us in an australian accent. I chuckle and want her in the Bellas immediately. She would be such a riot. She introduces herself as Fat Amy and then proceeds to sing for us and do a mermaid dance. I have to stop myself from bursting out laughing. She leaves and I turn to Aubrey who just says no, and I spot a brunette with some awesome earrings that I would love to have if Aubrey would allow us to break from tradition. I spot several tattoos and can tell that she's probably considered the bad girl anywhere she goes.

She looks over at me and I blush. It feels like the world stops as soon as I see her startling, grey eyes. I start speaking to her and chuckle when I realize that she's not paying attention to what I'm talking about, but to what I'm talking with. She shakes her head and speaks.

"Umm, sorry, could you repeat that?" She asks me and I practically melt at the sound of her voice. It's not as stern as I would of guessed because of her demeanor. What is this girl doing to me? I know that I like girls, but I've never been attracted to somebody so fast. It's not just that she's hot though. There's something about her that I just can't put my finger on. Pushing my thoughts to the side, I smile and answer her.

"I said, I'm Chloe and would you like to join the Bellas? We could really use your help." She looks like she's considering it before she asks me what we do. I tell her and I see her face fall.

"I'm sorry, I can't sing,"she tells me and I work to keep a smile. I'm about to speak when Aubrey does.

"It's okay, Chloe. She was too alternative anyway." I can see a change in the girl's stance instantly and she shocks me when she snaps at Aubrey. The girl looks surprised at herself too and a little horrified. Why though? Maybe she's a pacifist.

"I just mean, that we Bellas have a tradition to how we look and even if we are struggling, we wouldn't take you." As soon as Aubrey says that, the girl stands up straighter and her face goes stone like, almost as if she just looked into Medusa's eyes.

"Well then, I'll be on my way,"she says, her voice flat and she leaves. I try not to show how sad I am at her walking away. I grit my teeth together as she gets farther and farther away, trying not to run after her like my heart is screaming at me to do. What the hell is happening to me? I glare at Aubrey who just shrugs and looks at me weird.

I have to find out who this girl is and why I feel so drawn to her. Maybe she feels the same. Do I want her to though?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I won't switch POV's every chapter and I will change perspectives in the middle of a chapter sometimes too. I hope you guys like it!**

Beca's POV

I limp to the radio shack so that I can start my first shift there. I couldn't find any DJ club to join, so I figured that this would be the next best thing. Hopefully, I can get some peace and quiet and maybe sit down. My ribs burn with every step I take and I have to take a few breaks to catch my breath. It could be a lot worse, but since there was a chance that Kimmy Jin could walk in at any second, my dad only hit me a few times. Hard enough to crack a rib though.

I get to the radio shack and walk in. Of course, the kid that serenaded me yesterday is here. A guy with a british accent introduces himself as Luke and proceeds to tell us to stack cd's and not to have sex on the table. He eyes us as if he expects it. Ew. As if. Maybe if it was Chloe. I shake that thought out of my head and start stacking cd's. Jesse, the guy who serenaded me, kept trying to make me laugh, but I was in no mood to do so. I managed to keep a straight face, but for once, I found it hard to do.

After my shift, I grab my stuff and head to the showers. I start singing and just as I'm about to take my robe off, Chloe jumps out of a stall, completely in the nude.

"You can sing,"she squeals and makes me sing for her. Hoping that she'll leave me alone, because I'm having a really hard time keeping my eyes on her face, I sing. She joins in with me and my eyes widen as I realize how good we sound. We stop singing and just stand there, staring into each other's eyes. She breaks the silence, asking me to consider auditioning. I nod, and she goes back toward her stall. A guy sticks his head out and compliments my singing. Shocked that he was in there the whole time, I thank him and Chloe pushes him back in the stall. She tells me goodbye and right before she enters her stall, she looks back at me, her brows furrowed like she's confused.

I lean against the wall and sigh, glad that she didn't see me naked because she would've seen my bruises. I think about her offer to audition for the Bellas and I wonder if I should take it. I mean, with my shifts at the radio shack and if I were to join the Bellas, then my father would have an even lesser chance of beating me. I mean, the beatings that he will give me will be really bad, but if I get to see Chloe, then it'll be worth it. Damn it. I can't be thinking like this. If I get too close to anyone, my dad will hurt them and I can't let that happen. Not to Chloe.

….

I rush to the auditions and get there with almost no time to spare. I'm the last one and I almost start panicking when I realize that they had a song picked out.

"I didn't know that we had to sing that song."I tell them and Chloe grins at me, telling me that it's okay. I borrow their cup, dumping the pens out onto the table and earning a glare from Aubrey. Taking a deep breath, I start the routine that I taught myself when I was younger. I finish and silence washes over the auditorium.

"Thank you and we will get back to you,"Chloe's voice breaks the silence and I get up and leave, the stares making me very uncomfortable. I look at Chloe and realize that she probably doesn't like girls. I mean, she had a guy with her in the shower. I spot Jesse on the way out, his mouth hanging wide open.

A few hours later, I'm taken and initiated, officially a Bella. We all head to a party and I go for a few hours before heading back to my dorm, my ribs killing me. I stop when I hear footsteps behind me and am surprised to see Chloe running toward me.

"Where are you going?"She asks, panting. My mouth goes dry and I force myself to speak.

"I'm kind of tired so I'm heading to my dorm." A flicker of disappointment crosses her face before it disappears, happening so fast that I could've imagined it.

"Oh, okay. Well it was nice hanging out with you." Chloe smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. She walks away with her shoulders slightly slumped purposely for me to see. I sigh and give in.

"You can come hang out in my room with me,"I offer. She turns around, grinning, making me not regret saying something. We get to my dorm and I look for Kimmy Jin. She's not here and a sudden rush of happiness rushes over me. I'm alone. With Chloe. I know I can't be with her, but at least I can enjoy my time hanging out with her. I don't know why I'm so infatuated with her. I just know that I can't stop thinking about her. That she's all I see.

"What's this?"Chloe asks, jerking me out of my thoughts. I look to where she's pointing.

"That's my mixing equipment,"I tell her and her face lights up with excitement.

"You mix? That's so cool. Can I listen to some?" I don't even hesitate to say yes, but instantly regret it as soon as she puts the headphones on. What if she hates it? I pull up my list and tell her to pick one. Her hand brushes mine as she clicks on a random mix and I shiver at her touch. I turn away from her because I don't think I can handle seeing a bad reaction to my mix. I've never let anybody listen to a mix before so this is new to me. A couple of minutes later, she taps my shoulder, making me flinch and jump away.

"Sorry,"she laughs, making my stomach flutter and hands me back my headphones. "That was amazing. I wish that we could do something like that for our performances, but Aubrey won't allow it."

"Why not?"

"She wants to stick with the tradition,"Chloe sighs. "There's nothing wrong with it except that we won't ever win with it." She throws her hands up in frustration and I surprise myself by putting my hand on her shoulder, calming her down. I don't ever touch people because that gives them an opening to touch me and I hate being touched. My father is to blame for that. Chloe puts her hand over mine and I pull my hand away like I've just been struck by lightning.

"Maybe she'll change her mind. We could talk to her about it." I say to pull the attention away from the whole hand fiasco. I don't know why I said we. I'm not a big fan of confrontation and Aubrey just makes me mad, so all I would do is snap at her. It's no secret that Aubrey doesn't like me, though I don't know why.

"Thank you but she won't listen,"Chloe sighs again. We stay in the dorm for a few more hours before Kimmy Jin arrives. We say goodnight and I could've sworn that Chloe was leaning in to kiss me, but she just hugs me and when she pulls away, she has a confused look on her face. She always does when we say goodbye. She leaves and I put my headphones on and lay down on my bed. I fall asleep thinking about Chloe and the effect she has on me.

 **A/N-I know that this is a long chapter. Tell me if you guys like it better like this or if you would like shorter chapters. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's POV

I leave Beca's room and slowly head towards mine. I need time to think before I see Aubrey. She'll know that somethings wrong and I'm not ready to tell her that I might like Beca. Aubrey knows that I've dated girls before, but Aubrey might not accept Beca because she doesn't like her for some reason. I just don't understand that instant attraction that I have toward Beca. I've never felt like this before and ever since we met, I can't stop thinking about her. She's like a cold that I can't shake, but instead of making me feel sick, she makes me feel better. I just met her, but I feel like I've known her forever. She's so easy to talk too, but she doesn't ever say anything about her mother or father. She's so mysterious and beautiful that it's hard to breathe when I see her. How could I tell Aubrey about this, when I don't even know what's going on.

I arrive at my dorm and enter, hoping that Aubrey's not here. She is though and she looks pissed.

"Where the hell did you go?"Aubrey screams and I walk right past her, trying to speak but she interrupts me. "Hey, why are you ignoring me? I asked you a question."

"I'm trying to, but you won't give me time to,"I scream back and my best friend calms down. "I was with Beca."

"Why?"Aubrey scowls.

"Hey, don't judge her. She's not as bad as you think."

"Something's not right with her. She's hiding something and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but she won't hurt me Aubrey. She's not like that and what do you think she's hiding?"

"I don't know. Something bad though."Aubrey stares off into space for a few seconds before shaking her head and continuing to complain about Beca.

"Stop,"I yell. "I will not stand here and listen to you put Beca down just because you don't like her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Do you like her?"Aubrey suddenly asks, stopping me in my tracks. Aubrey's the one who helped me figure out that I'm Bi. It took a long time for me to tell my parents, afraid that they would be mad, but they accepted me. I've dated girls and guys since then and I just recently broke up with my latest boyfriend, telling him that I have feelings for someone else. We hadn't been hanging out a lot lately and everytime we did, I was thinking about Beca. He wasn't too mad, just upset. I broke up with him right after I confronted Beca in the shower.

I saw her blush and how hard of a time she was having, keeping her eyes on my face when she saw me naked. To be honest, I like that I can make her blush. I was kind of disappointed that I caught her before she took her robe off.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. I don't even know if she likes girls."

"Oh, she likes girls,"Aubrey says with a smirk. I frown and ask her what she means.

"How do you not see it? She's always checking you out and has never once shown interest in any of the Treblemakers. Even if the Treblemakers annoy the crap out of me, I have to appreciate that their not bad to look at. You don't see the way she looks at you. I don't like her, but if you want to date her, go right ahead because I assure you, she likes you too." Aubrey leaves me standing with my jaw wide open. Could Beca really like me? I guess I'll just have to watch her even more than usual tomorrow. That sounds so creepy, but I'm not a stalker. Completely. I go to sleep, ready for tomorrow. Ready to see if Beca and find out if she likes me.

…

We get up at 8 and head to practice. I'm practically vibrating with excitement. I can't wait to see Beca.

"Calm down or you might explode and I don't feel like having to explain that to the police." Aubrey tells me, chuckling. We arrive to find Beca sitting alone with her headphones on. I'm surprised. She strikes me as somebody who likes to sleep in.

"Your here early,"Aubrey yells, making her jump and fall out of her chair. She grimaces like she's in a lot of pain and I rush over, helping her up. She waves me away and stands up. I try not to let my hurt show and put on smile.

"I just wanted to get an early start,"Beca tells us, either oblivious or ignoring Aubrey's glare. Beca goes to the front of the room and I hold Aubrey back.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. You were trying to be nice and help her and she pushed you away. Don't even try to say that you don't care because I saw the hurt look on your face."

"It's fine Aubrey. She probably had a good reason for not wanting help. She was probably just embarrassed." Suddenly, the room is full of noise as the rest of the girls arrive.

"Now let's get started,"I shout, ignoring Aubrey's glare. "Let's start with some vocal warm ups."

 **A/N- I really hope that you guys are enjoying this. Should I let Chloe find out after she starts dating Beca or before?**


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's POV

The next morning, my father texts me, wanting to meet. I ignore him and head to practice 2 hours early. I sit there, listening to my mixes until Aubrey yells, scaring the crap out of me and making me fall out of my chair. The impact knocks the wind out of me and makes my ribs feel like they're on fire. Chloe rushes over and holds out her hand for me. I wave her away, knowing that reaching and grabbing her hand and letting her pull me up will hurt my ribs even more. A hurt look crosses her face, making my heart break knowing caused it.

"I just wanted to get an early start,"I lie before making my way to the front of the room, pretending not to hear their conversation.

"It's fine,"I hear Chloe say, her voice empty of any emotion.

"No, it's not,"Aubrey snaps. "You were trying to help her and she pushed you away. Don't even try to say that you don't care because I saw the hurt look on your face."

"It's fine, Aubrey. She probably had a good reason for not wanting help. She was probably just embarrassed." I feel bad that I'm not able to tell her why she couldn't help me, but I'm happy that she cares enough to stand up for me. The girls arrive and Chloe shouts out for us to start our vocal warm ups. I try to put her hurt look out of my mind and focus on singing.

…

"Come on guys,"Aubrey yells, out of breath. She's making us run the bleachers and my stomach is killing me. I might actually throw up.

"What does this have to do with anything?"I ask, panting. She ignores my question and yells at me to continue running. I listen to her, saving my breath.

"What are you doing?"Aubrey asks Fat Amy, who's laying down on the bleachers.

"I'm doing horizontal running,"she says, moving her feet up in the air.

"Okay, everybody take five,"Aubrey yells, throwing an exasperated look at Fat Amy before grabbing her water bottle. I collapse right where I am and put my head between my knees.

"You okay?"Chloe asks, crouching down in front of me. I don't deserve her being nice to me after I hurt her.

"I may be skinny, but I am not in shape at all. I can't remember the last time I ran." I hate myself for lying to her, but I have to. I actually enjoy running when I'm not in pain from one of my father's beatings.

"That surprises me. You look like your in good shape,"Chloe says, winking and making me blush. Is she flirting with me? She's probably just messing around so I decide to play along.

"You don't look too bad yourself,"I say, making her blush this time. I chuckle at how adorable she looks. We go back and forth, flirting, when a booming voice interrupts us. I stop, frozen in fear.

"Beca Mitchell,"my father yells and I stand up. "Come here this instant." I trip over my feet trying to get to him as fast as I can and when I reach him, he grabs my arm, pulling me out into the hall.

"You didn't answer my message,"he growls, making me shake in fear.

"I didn't see it. We've been practicing for hours. It won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not. Come to my office when you're done here. We're going to have a talk." I nod and as soon as he leaves, my knees buckle. I lean against the wall for support and take a deep breath, composing myself before I go back to the girls. They all turn to me when I walk in.

"What did badass Beca do this time?"Cynthia Rose, a girl who's not afraid to let everybody know that she likes girls or what she thinks. If my dad were to find out that I'm gay, he would kill me. Literally.

"Just a misunderstanding. Parents just don't listen, right?"I laugh, trying to play the whole thing off as okay, when really, I'm screaming inside. They all laugh and start sharing stories about how ridiculous their parents are. If only I could have funny stories like that to share. I can't very well say, ' _yeah, one time my dad bought me a dress and then as soon as I went to grab it, he jerked it away and lit it on fire.'_ It was funny to him, but after that, I never wore a dress again. I was 11.

"Are you okay?"Chloe asks for the second time that day and I nod, not wanting my voice to betray me and spill all of my secrets. Everytime I'm around Chloe, I have this urge to tell her everything, but I can't afford to do that.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty scared."

"Yeah, he just startled me. I just need to check my phone from now on."

"Oh. Was that what that was about? I'm sorry that we kept you away from it." I shake my head, taken aback by Chloe apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize. I joined the Bellas and forgot to tell my dad that I would be busy. It's fine." I give her a genuine smile, fueled by the joy at her caring enough to apologize though she did nothing wrong. It's hard to believe that she could do anything wrong.

"I can do plenty wrong, I assure you,"Chloe laughs. Crap, I must've said that out loud. I blush and open my mouth to speak when Aubrey yells that practice is over. I say goodbye to Chloe and leave, heading directly to my father's office. He's a professor here, which is why he wanted me to attend Barden University in the first place. I get to his office and walk right in, not bothering to knock.

"There you are,"my father says and grabs my hair, throwing me to the floor. He locks the door to the office and starts to kick me. If my ribs weren't broken before, they definitely are now. I hear several cracks and I throw up from the pain. Of course, that only pisses my dad even more. He holds my shoulders down with his knees and punches my face several times before getting up and cleaning my blood off of his fists.

"Clean that up and then get out of here," he demands before leaving me alone, face bleeding and ribs burning, making it hard to breath. I sigh and force myself to get up and clean my vomit before heading over to my dorm. The thought of seeing Chloe tomorrow is what keeps me moving and I collapse onto my bed. falling into a deep, dark sleep and into the nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's POV

After practice. I go to my dorm and think about Beca. We were having such a fun time flirting with each other when her father came yelling. She looked terrified but I would've been too. His face was red with anger and he wasn't trying to hide how angry he was. I figured she did something really bad, but she just forgot to check her phone. If that makes him that angry, I wonder what he's like when she does something really bad. That's probably why she ran to him so fast. Beca's not the person to just take orders from somebody very easily, so she either looks up to him or is terrified of him. Why would she be terrified of him though?

Aubrey comes in and flops down onto her bed, picking up a book, obviously ignoring me. When Beca left to talk to her father, Aubrey continued to argue with me about Beca.

 **Flashback**

" _I told you that she's not good news. It's obvious that whatever she did, its bad. Really bad."_

" _Stop Aubrey. One, it's none of our business and two, it can't be that bad. Beca's not like that. Maybe he was just overreacting." Aubrey rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, but I speak before she can._

" _Just stop, Aubrey. I really like her and I know that you're just looking after me, but stop. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." Aubrey just huffs and turns away from me._

 **End of Flashback**

"He was mad that she didn't answer her phone. That's the horrible thing that you think she did." Aubrey just ignores me and gets up, leaving the dorm. Sighing, I close my eyes and think more about the mysterious girl that makes me feel something that I've never felt before.

Aubrey's POV

I stomp over to Beca's dorm, barely able to remember the number that Chloe spat out yesterday in her rant about how great Beca is. I just don't see it. Beca is clearly bad for her and if I can't make Chloe see it, then I need to make Beca. I'm about to knock on the door when an asian girl opens it, scowling as soon as she sees me.

"If your looking for the white girl, she's not here."

"Where is she?"I snap, not wanting to put up with her attitude. I get enough of that from the Bellas, mainly Beca.

"She said something about going to the Radio Station,"the girl says with a sigh. I spin around and march over to the station. Of course, Beca would be somewhere as lame as this. I spot her sitting in a chair, sorting cd's. A guy that I recognize as a new member of the Treblemakers, is there chatting with her even though she's not talking back.

"Beca,"I say coldly. "We need to talk." The guy looks up and without a word, takes off. I sit in front of Beca and I can see now just how bad she looks. She has a split lip and bags under her eyes that are poorly covered by makeup. She probably got that split lip from being in a fight or something.

"What do you need?"Beca whispers and I start yelling about how she's no good for Chloe when she cuts me off.

"I know,"she says, surprising me. "I just….I don't get many good things in my life and when I do, I tend to screw it up. I know that I'm not good for her and I definitely don't deserve her, but she makes me feel like I do. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will try-am trying my hardest not to mess it up."She clears her throat before continuing, her voice louder. "I don't need you telling me that I'm a horrible person and that I'm bad for Chloe. I know that I should probably just leave her alone, but I can't. I can't and won't explain it to you, but I just can't leave her. Please, give me a chance. If you don't, well, I won't stop hanging out with her. I don't care if you put me through hell because honey, I'm already in it and Chloe's the only thing that shines in my dark, cold world. It may be tough, but in the end, it'll be worth it because I'll have Chloe and she's worth it."

Beca stops talking and I look down at my hands, blinking tears away. I would never have guessed that she cared for Chloe that much.

"Okay,"I say and stand up. "But if you hurt her, I will take you down. You think that you're in hell, well you hurt her and you'll get to meet the devil and it won't be pretty. Got it?" She nods, not even fazed. I smirk and walk out. Tears instantly start flowing down my face as soon as I exit and I don't try to stop it. There was so much pain in her voice that I could practically feel it. It radiated down to my core and shook my bones. Why does she think that she's in hell? What's happening in her life that makes her think so badly of herself and feel that much pain?

I run back to my dorm and throw open the door. Chloe sits up and takes in my present state.

"Aubrey,"she says, slowly standing up. "What happened?"

"I think you're right,"I tell her. "There's something going on with Beca and we need to find out what."

 **A/N- Thank you guys so much for reading my story and I hope that you keep enjoying it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beca's POV

I shakily grab my stuff and head to my dorm after my encounter with Aubrey. I did not expect her to show up and give me the, you hurt Chloe and I'll ruin you, talk. I definitely didn't expect to say what I did. To let someone know how much pain that I'm in and how much I care for Chloe. I know that I have to tell Chloe how I feel soon and promise to be her friend if she doesn't feel the same. I'd rather have her friendship then nothing at all.

I take a break, pain stabbing at my sides, I wrapped my stomach with ace bandages after getting back to my dorm, but they don't do much for the pain. The ibuprofen I took, wore off an hour ago.

I sit down, leaning against a tree, but instantly regret it when Jesse comes over and sits next to me. He starts talking about movies and is appalled when I tell him that I hate watching them. I lied about the reason though. My father used to force me to sit right in front of the TV and he would hold my eyes open, making me watch several movies on end. Sometimes for a day or two straight. He did that everytime I told him that I didn't want to watch a movie with him because I was too tired or wanted to read. He hasn't done it in years, but I still won't watch a whole movie.

"Are you ready for the riff off,"Jesse says, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell's a riff off?"

….

An hour later, we're all standing in an empty, abandoned pool. All of sudden, people start singing, their groups going back and forth. It's when Jesse starts singing, that I jump in, finally getting the gist of it. I start rapping and by the time I'm done, everybody is standing up and clapping. I smile and am surprised when we lose.

"That was awesome. We totally rocked,"I say excitedly.

"No, we lost,"Aubrey whines.

"But that's okay. Just imagine if we did something like that for the performance. Could you imagine-"

"No,"Aubrey snaps, making me jump. "We keep the set the very same, you understand? Now, everybody, go home and rest up your voices. We have a competition to win tomorrow." I shake my head and walk away. I spot Chloe watching me with a sad look on her face. I head her way to ask what's wrong, but she leaves before I can. I wonder what happened?

…

We get through the performance the next day without a problem, but only because our set was the problem. The only good thing was when Fat Amy well, whatever she did. Aubrey, of course, started yelling at her as soon as we left the auditorium.

"You have to do the set exactly as we told you,"Aubrey says and I can't take it any longer.

"The only reason that we're continuing is because of Fat Amy. The crowd was practically falling asleep until she did her solo." Suddenly, a fight breaks out between the Treblemakers and an old acapella group. One guy is begging for Jesse to hit him so I go and punch him as hard as I can, knocking him flat on his ass. My fist hurts like hell, but I rush to stop Fat Amy from hitting him with a trophy. We break the trophy by fighting over it, and most of it goes flying at the window, breaking it and hitting a cop car. Fat Amy runs off, leaving me to take the blame.

A few hours later, I exit the police station, bailed out by Jesse.

"Thanks,"I say, but take it back as soon as I see my dad. "You called my dad. Really? Your not my boyfriend Jesse. Hint, hint I'm gay. Even if I wasn't though, I wouldn't date you."I whisper yell that at him and I feel really bad, but I can't make myself turn around and apologize. Instead, I walk over to my dad, who is fuming with anger. I get in the car and we sit in silence the whole way back to the university. As soon as we park, I get a slap to the face, making the bruises that are on my face, sting.

"What the hell Beca? What if they had seen your bruises?" I gently touch where my black eye is and I know that no one can see it.

"I covered them up and anyway, no one would care if they saw it. I haven't made any friends." I hate lying, but not to my father. He nods and lets me go, promising a beating in the morning. I trudge my way up to my dorm and am surprised to see the Bellas there.

"Well, look who's back from the clink,"Fat Amy calls out and I give her a small smile, desperately wanting to just climb in my bed and sleep. We all talk for about an hour before they leave. I could tell that Chloe wanted to say something, but chose not to. Why? I curl up on my bed and for once, I let myself cry. Cry about the father I never got to have and Chloe, the girl I can't have.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe's POV

Months pass as we practice for the next competition and now, we're here. I've been avoiding Beca since the night of the riff off because it's obvious that she likes Jesse. It wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't falling for her. I just can't get her out of my head. I want to peel back those walls that she has put up. I want to be able to read her like a book, to know everything about her and what she's feeling instead of seeing her usual poker face. Aubrey explained the talk that she had with her and we're both watching Beca very closely, seeing if we can find out what's so bad about her life. It doesn't stop Aubrey from treating Beca like crap though. She punishes Beca for everything little thing that she does wrong, making her run extra laps or trying to embarrass her in front of everybody. Trying to embarrass because Beca doesn't really show if she's embarrassed or not. She just takes it and I don't know why. I feel bad for Beca, but no matter how much I talk to Aubrey, she won't listen, saying that no matter what's going on with her, she's not going to get special treatment.

It's time for our performance and I'm nervous, though I'm not usually. Beca had a mischievous glint in her eyes that I would've found adorable if not for the fact that Aubrey would have her head if she did anything that would mess up the set. I hope that I'm wrong, but of course, I'm not.

In the middle of our song, Beca starts singing a different one. Her beautiful voice overpowering all of ours, making the audience confused. I can feel the anger radiating off of Aubrey and as soon as we're done, she starts getting on to Beca.

"What. The. Hell, Beca? Were you trying to make us lose?"

"Make us lose? If anything, I got us closer to winning. The whole crowd was bored and seemed like they were close to throwing stuff at us to make us put them out of their misery."

"No, what you did was stupid. Ask your fellow teammates what they thought about your shenanigans." Beca looks at all of us, breaking my heart when her eyes meet mine and I see tears pooling in her eyes. I almost gasp in surprise. I've never seen Beca cry, even through all of the things that Aubrey put her through, so why would this make her cry?

"If this is what I get for trying…"Beca trails off and walks away. Benji, a friend of Jesse's, calls after her, but she keeps walking.

"Maybe she's right,"I protest, but Aubrey just puts her hand up, silencing me. Screw it. I run after Beca and hope that I can catch her. I'm able to and I put my hand on her shoulder to get her to stop walking. She flinches and moves away from me. I don't bother keeping the hurt off of my face.

"Beca-"

"Don't. I don't want another lecture, okay." Beca sounds like she's trying to keep from crying.

"I'm not here to lecture you. I admire you for what you did. Nobody's ever had the guts to do something like that before. You were awesome." She looks up at me in surprise and I can see a few tears run down her face. I reach out and cup her cheek, wiping away a tear with my thumb. We both freeze and Beca surprises me by putting her hand on mine.

"Thank you,"she whispers and more tears fall. I can tell that she's close to a breakdown, so I pull her into a one person bathroom. I lock the door and turn to see her sitting on the floor in the corner, with her head in her hands. Her shoulders are shaking and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She clings to my shirt and starts to sob. I work hard not to cry at seeing the strongest person I know, break down. We stay in this position for a few more minutes before she moves.

"Sorry,"she apologizes, wiping her eyes. Some of her makeup smears and I can see how bad she looks. She has bags under her eyes and I can see some of a bruise on her cheek that was uncovered. I can tell that there's more to the bruise, but I don't say anything, hoping that she will just tell me what happened.

"Are you okay?" She nods but as she stands up, I see something on her wrist. I grab it and roll her sleeve down.

"I don't think you are."

Beca's POV

I don't say anything and just let Chloe read the words that my father carved into my arm years ago.

"Did you do this to yourself?"I shake my head and Chloe cups my face gently, looking me in the eye. "Who did this?" I'm about to shake my head and walk away, when I realize that I don't want to hide anymore. I'm tired of all the lies and hiding how I really feel. I'm tired of having to deal with this alone.

"Can we go somewhere more private? If I'm going to spill my heart out to you, then I want it somewhere more comfortable than this bathroom." Chloe's eyes widen like she wasn't expecting me to agree to tell her.

"We can go to my dorm. Aubrey will probably find somewhere else to sleep. She always does when we have a big fight. I'll text her just to make sure though."

"I'm sorry."I tell her, guilty about causing them to fight.

"Why?"

"Because I'm causing problems between you and Aubrey."

"Oh, you actually helped. I have wanted to stand up to her about the set for so long and it has caused fights in the past. Maybe now, we'll get along better." I sigh, relieved.

"Before we go to the dorm, I have somewhere that we need to go. You have to trust me though. Do you trust me?" I look at Chloe and don't hesitate before answering.

"Always


	9. Chapter 9

Beca's POV

Thirty minutes later, we arrive at a tattoo shop and I frown at Chloe. Why are we here? We go in and I immediately spot the tattoo artist. He's a big, bald guy whose head and arms are decorated with tattoos. I walk a little behind Chloe and put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Umm, I'm a little nervous around men." Chloe grabs my hand and smiles at me. My heart flutters and my knees almost buckle.

"It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time." She goes and speaks to the tattoo artist who introduces himself as Dave and he goes to work on my arm soon after. I'm not allowed to look so I just watch Chloe the whole time. She's biting her lip like she's scared that it hurts me. I mean, it stings a little, but it's not too bad. I close my eyes as I try to fight the memory of my dad carving these words in my arm. Sadly, I get sucked into the memory as it takes over.

 **Flashback**

 _I cry and scream as he holds me down and points the knife at my heart._

" _I could kill you right now and I wouldn't care. Nobody would." I shake as he presses it down, drawing blood. "I'm not going to though. I want you to suffer for making my life a living hell."_

 _He takes my left arm, forcing me to be still as he starts to carve the first word. "Ugly because you look just like your mother. You will always be that way and I'm doing you a favor so that way you can remember why your mom left. She couldn't stand looking at you, couldn't stand the guilt at making something so horrible, that nobody could or would never love."_

 _I sob in pain, physical and emotional, as he works his way onto the next word. "Weak because you can't even fight back. You can't handle the truth that I throw at you. You're puny and I can't stand the thought that I'm the father of someone so..so imperfect."_

 _The tears stop coming now and my arm starts going numb. He continues. "Disappointment because you drove your mother away. You can't get good grades in school and can't even make any friends, but who would be friends with you. You can't do anything right."_

 _I try to block out his voice, but he slaps me, making me listen. "And lastly, you're a burden. I was stuck with you when I didn't ask for it. Your own mother couldn't handle you. So much for that maternal bond. I have to do everything for you and I just...I can't express how much I do for you. I'm giving you a permanent reminder of how horrible you are. Why nobody will ever love you and why your best bet is to stick with me. You don't want to be a burden to anybody else, right?" I nod and he lets me up._

 _He pushes me into the bathroom and locks the door. I break down and clean up my arm. Maybe he's right? He must be. He's my father, he knows what's right for me. I must be everything that he says that I am. I have to believe him because if I don't, I'll have to come to terms with how I really don't have anybody in my life. How I will never have anybody._

 **End of Flashback**

Chloe jerks me out of my thoughts by wiping away my tears. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. Dave finishes and leaves Chloe and I alone.

"You ready?"Chloe asks and I don't even have to think about it. If I'm with her, I'll always be ready. I nod and look down at my arm and try not to cry. In black, italic writing, each word is covered by a new one. Instead of ugly, it now says _**beautiful.**_ Instead of weak, it says _**strong.**_ Instead of disappointment, it says _**miracle.**_ Instead of burden, it now says _**lovable.**_

"Chloe, this..I don't even have the words to describe how amazing this is." I look up at Chloe and cup her face in my hands. I take a deep breath before leaning forward and kissing her.

"Sorry,"I say, pulling back. "I wasn't thinking. I should've-"Chloe cuts me off by kissing me and I kiss her back. We stay like that for a few minutes before coming up for air.

"So.."I start, not sure what to say.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long,"Chloe remarks and I stare at her shocked. "Beca, I've liked you since I met you. What took you so long?"

"I wasn't sure that you liked girls,"I tell her and she laughs.

"Well, I don't really make it known that I'm Bi. I mean, I don't keep it a secret, but I don't shout it out to the world. I learned a few years ago and I've dated both guys and girls since then. I was actually dating someone when I met you, but broke up with him soon after."

"Why?"

"Oh silly,"Chloe chuckles, putting her hand on my cheek and kissing me again. "Because of you."

 **A/N- I'm so happy that I was finally able to do this chapter. I know that Beca hasn't told her the whole truth just yet, but she will really soon. I had originally written this chapter after Beca told Chloe the whole truth, but I just felt that it would be weird for Beca to go out to public after spilling everything. I feel like she would just want to rest for a while because she'll be emotionally exhausted. Thank you for reading! Hope your enjoying it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca's POV

We leave and go to Chloe's dorm after paying the tattoo artist. We get there and I immediately sit on her bed, not able to be on my feet any longer. She comes over and leans in to kiss me, but I move away.

"I promised to tell you who did this to my arm and I will. I just don't think that we should kiss again until after because when I'm done, you might not want me anymore."

"Beca, no matter what you tell me, I'll stay with you."

"We'll see." I turn away from her, trying to decide how to do this. I trust Chloe, with all of my heart, but I've gone so long with nobody knowing about my father's ways, that I'm finding it hard to tell her. I promised and she hasn't shown that she's running away anytime soon.

I yank off my shirt and unwrap the bandages strategically placed around my abdomen. I hear a gasp and I turn around to face Chloe. She has her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes as she stares at the dark bruises on my stomach.

"What happened? Were you..did someone rape you?"

"Oh god no,"I go and grab her hands in mine, not caring that I'm only in a bra and pants. "Nothing as bad as that. That's the only thing that I wouldn't let my father do."

"Your father did this?"I nod and start to tell her everything.

"When I was just a baby, my mother left me. I don't know the exact reason why or where she went, just that she was there one day and gone the next. My father has always told me that she left because of me, but I started to doubt that when I met you. He wasn't always a bad father and for the first 5 years of my life, I loved him and knew, without a doubt, that he loved me. I had recently turned 5 when he hit me for the first time. I was just at school, where they had the mother daughter dance. I knew that I wasn't allowed to ask about my mother, but I was so upset that I was the only child who couldn't dance. I had to sit in a room with the principle, drawing while he did paperwork. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask about my mother, just that once, but it did. It really did.

 **Flashback**

" _Hi daddy,"I yell as I run up into his arms. He takes me home, asking me about my day._

" _They had the mommy daughter dance today. I had to sit with the pwinciple and color." Daddy's hands go white as he holds onto the wheel and I clench my fist trying to copy him. I do it and hold my hands up to show him, but he doesn't say anything until we get home. I tell him how horrible it was to be left out of dancing as we enter the house._

" _Now, Beca, choose your next words carefully." I cock my head to the side, confused by what he means. How do you choose your words? They just pop into your head, you can't help it._

" _Daddy, where's mommy?" His face turns red and I let him know. "Something's wrong with your face daddy. It changed colors." Suddenly, I can't breathe and daddy has his hand on my throat. I'm confused. Is this a game? If so, it's not very fun and it hurts. Maybe he doesn't know that he's hurting me. I open my mouth to let him know, but no words come out and my chest starts burning. I see black things floating in front of my face and I try to reach for them wondering if it's part of the game. Daddy keeps hurting me and I know that something's wrong with him. He would never do this on purpose. He gets better because he drops me and I can breathe again. I stand up and hug his leg._

" _It's okay daddy,"I whisper, throat still hurting. "I know you didn't mean it. It was just an accident." Daddy smiles down at me and I decide to ask him about mommy again since he's all better now. His face goes red again and he grabs my arm._

" _Daddy,"I whimper. This is weird. It's happening again. He must be really sick. We get to the door that I'm not allowed to open because it leads into the dark room where I can get hurt. Daddy opens the door and I can see the stairs leading down into it._

" _I don't want to go in there daddy. Pwease don't make me go in there,"I grab his leg again and he makes me let go._

" _You have been a bad girl, Beca and you need to be punished. You broke the number one rule about not asking or talking about your mom. Since you asked though, I'll tell you something. She left because of you. She hates you and couldn't stand to see your ugly face everyday. She told me that she couldn't stand the thought of being the mother of such a worthless kid. There, you happy." I start bawling. Why is daddy saying this stuff? What did I do?"_

 _He pushes me down the stairs and my arm starts to hurt real bad once I hit the bottom step. I ignore the pain and run up the stairs, banging and clawing at the door._

" _It hurts daddy. Pwease, let me out. I'll be a good girl, I pwomise."_

 **End of Flashback**

"He made me think that I was horrible and that nobody could ever love me."I look over at Chloe to see if she was ready to run yet, but she just wraps her arms around me. I start sobbing as she rubs her hand up and down my back, sending sparks all over.

"No one should ever have to go through what you did. I'm amazed that you're still standing." I shake my head and open my mouth to disagree, but she shushes me with her hand. "You are amazing, Beca. You can't possible believe what he says."

"When that's all you hear everyday, then it's hard not to believe what's being said."

"Well, then believe this because if you don't, I will say it everyday until you do. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You are so strong and I admire you. You are somehow still standing, though I don't know how because I was ready to breakdown just by hearing about it. You are beautiful and so smart." I duck my head trying to hide my blush, but Chloe puts her fingers under my chin and lifts my head to where I'm looking her in the eye.

"Sorry, I'm not used to compliments."

"It's okay but you better get used to it. Anyway, I like it when I make you blush."Chloe winks, no doubt making my face turn beet red. She looks down and it's then that I remember that I'm not wearing a shirt. She puts her hand on my side, making me hiss in the pain.

"Sorry,"she apologizes and I just shake my head. I smile as I watch her inspect my ribs. "What?" She asks looking up, catching me staring at her.

"Thank you. So much." She smiles and goes back to inspecting my ribs.

"We need someone to look at this. It seems like some of them are broken." I back away at the mention of someone looking at it.

"I can't tell anybody. My dad would kill me. I already told you and if he finds out…"I'm screaming now and all of a sudden my chest starts to hurt and I can't breathe.

"Beca, you're having a panic attack. Just calm down. Breathe, in and out." She puts her hands on my head and I listen to her. I wait a few minutes to catch my breath before speaking.

"I've never had one of those before. How did you know what to do?"

"I used to get them a lot when I was younger, over the littlest of things, but it got really bad when I was trying to tell my parents that I'm Bi. Everytime I approached the subject, I had one. Eventually, Aubrey was able to help me work through it and I haven't had one since."

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah, she has them too. Mainly because her father is always stationed on a base somewhere and she never gets to see him. They moved around a lot when she was a kid and she just had really bad anxiety problems because of it. She can help us. She's studying to be a doctor."

"Aubrey hates me,"I state, shaking my head. "Why would she help?"

"She doesn't hate you. She's just looking out for me. If I asked and explained the whole situation, she'll help."Chloe pleads and I sigh, defeated.

"Fine, but we won't show her right away. We'll tell her, just the basics, and go from there."

"Thank you. Now let's get you into bed. You look dead on your feet." I nod and I put my shirt back on before crawling into the bed beside her. I put my head on her chest and she starts running her hand through my hair. I sigh and first the first time in forever, I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I meant to post this note at the end of the last chapter but I completely forgot. Would you guys like more flashbacks from Beca's past? Also, would you guys like some from Chloe's past?**

Chloe's POV

I lay awake for hours, trying to process everything that Beca told me. It broke my heart when she thought that I would leave her just because of what her father did. If anything, it made me fall for her harder. I look over at Beca, the girl that I might be falling in love with, amazed at how strong she is. She looks so peaceful while sleeping. None of the pain or loneliness that she always showed is there. She smiles in her sleep and I chuckle, wondering what she's dreaming about.

The door opens and Aubrey walks in, turning the light on. I look at Beca to see if it woke her, but she stays sound asleep. I turn back to Aubrey whose staring at Beca.

"What?"I ask her and she just shakes her head. "If you have a problem, then out with it."

"Why is she here and what's with the bandage on her wrist?"

"She was upset and I offered for her to stay the night. She also got some new tattoos yesterday, so…" The room settles into an uncomfortable silence as I try to figure out a way to ask her to look at Beca's bruises. I don't know if Beca wants to be awake to ask her herself or what.

"Did somebody die or something?"Beca's voice breaks the silence, thick with sleep. She sits up and rubs her eyes like a little kid, making me smile at how adorable she is. "Seriously, though, I could literally cut the tension that's in the air right now."

"I was just trying to figure out how to tell her. I didn't know if you would want to be awake or not." She nods and I sit up, gesturing to Aubrey to sit. She does and I look over at Beca.

"So what's going on?" Beca nods at me and I take a deep breath before starting.

"So..where do I even start?"

"Aubrey, my dad is not a very nice man. The other day, when I was at practice early, I was avoiding him. Not the best move on my part, but I did it anyway. He always hides who he truly is from everybody so that nobody finds out that…"

"That what?"Aubrey asks, clearly getting fed up with how long this is taking.

"Her dad abuses her,"I blurt out and I look over at Beca to apologize, but she has her face hidden by her hair.

"Are you serious? You believe this bullshit? She's probably doing this for attention."Aubrey is screaming and starts to get into Beca's face. Beca's standing up now and being backed into a corner by Aubrey.

"Stop,"I say but Aubrey continues to scream at Beca about lying. "STOP!" Aubrey turns toward me and Beca just drops to the floor, sobbing. I rush over to her and wrap her into my arms, stroking her hair.

"What's wrong with you?"Aubrey just looks at Beca, shocked. Probably at Beca crying. "She's telling the truth. Why can't you see that?" Beca suddenly stands up, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't believe me, huh? What if I have proof?"

"Uhhh…"Aubrey just stammers, still in shock, and nods.

"Okay, I'll give you proof,"Beca yells and lifts up her shirt. Aubrey gasps. "I can also show you other scars that he has given me and I bet you that if I got an Xray that it would show many bones that never healed properly. I-"

"Stop. I believe you. Now, let me look at your stomach. It doesn't look good." Aubrey gently pushes Beca onto the bed and starts to push on her stomach. I can see how much pain that Beca is in and I lay down beside her and she grabs onto my hand, like she can't breathe on her own and I'm her life support.

"You should probably go to the hospital. There's not much they can do other then give you pain medication, but you can tell them what happened. You can get your father arrested."

"I can't,"Beca shouts and starts to stand.

"Please,"I cry out, when she makes it to the door. She pauses and just leans her head against the door. "You can get help and finally be free of your father. Please, Beca. For me. You said that I might not want to be with you after you told me about your father. Did you mean that I wouldn't want to be with you because of you thought I would be disgusted, or because I would be in danger?"

"He'll hurt you if he finds out that you know,"Beca turns toward me and I put my hands on her face.

"If you told someone, then he would get arrested and we can be together without having to worry about him. If you don't tell, then I'll still be with you, no matter how dangerous it might be."

"Are you sure that they'll believe me?"

"No but it's a chance that you'll have to take. Please." Beca nods and kisses me.

"Okay, I'll tell but if they don't believe me, then you'll leave me. I can't put you in danger." I nod and Beca kisses me again.

"You can stay here for now,"Aubrey says, ruining the moment.

"Really?"Beca asks and Aubrey nods. "I'll go get my stuff and then we can go tell somebody. Where do we go?"

"We can go to a police station. That might be better." Beca nods and leaves to get her stuff.

"Will you really leave her alone if they don't believe her?"Aubrey asks me and I don't even hesitate before answering.

"Not a chance."


	12. Chapter 12

Beca's POV

I sit nervously at the officers desk and Chloe rests her hand on my arm. We've been at the police station for several hours, different officers asking me the same questions.

"It's okay. It'll all turn out fine."I nod and smile at her. I turn my attention to the wall as we wait for the officer to be back. They took pictures of my stomach and some of my scars. I was especially nervous to show them my back, which my father had whipped with a belt on several occasions. There are scars that run vertical and horizontal all along my back. I hated seeing how much it hurt Chloe to see them.

"So, shall we get started?"The officer says, sitting down across from us. "I'm officer Jeff Wilson, but you can just call me Jeff. Can you start with telling me why you're here." I already explained this, but I guess they need to hear it several times to make sure I don't change my story.

"My father abuses me."

"How long has he been doing this?"

"It started when I was 5 and I'm 19 now." I swallow and his next question hits me with one of my worst memories that I have of my father.

"Can you tell me about the worst beating that he has ever given you? I just want to get the gist of what we're dealing with here."

 **Flashback**

" _You're 13 now, Beca. You should know better than to show your bruises. Now tell me, why did you do it?" I shake and try to think of a lie to tell him. I can't tell him that somebody saw my bruises and asked what happen and that I instantly told them that my dad did it. I didn't mean to, it just came out. They didn't believe me anyway, saying that I did it to myself for attention._

" _Answer me!" I cringe and shrink away from him. "You know what? Get in the car. GO!" I run to the car and jump into the backseat, afraid of what he'll do if I don't listen. My dad starts the car and we sit in silence for several hours, as he speeds towards his destination. I don't recognize where we are and when he stops, I panic._

" _No, dad. I'm sorry. It was an accident, I promise."_

" _Too late,"he growls and drags me out of the car. All I can see are trees around us and he leads me far away from the car. When the car is out of sight, he throws me to the ground and whips off his belt._

" _On your stomach,"he demands and I don't waste a second before doing what he says. He starts hitting my back with the belt, cutting open my skin. I grip the ground and scream out in pain. He turns me over and starts kicking me, over and over._

" _You will stay out here until I say so,"he yells before heading back to the car, leaving me covered in blood and too weak to get up. My eyelids flutter as I try my hardest to stay awake, but I eventually give up, letting sleep take over._

 **End of Flashback**

"I stayed there for two days, unable to move. It rained and I had several animals come up and try to drag me away because they thought that I was dead. I think that that was the first time that I accepted that the dad that I loved, was gone. I thought that he was just going to leave me there and that I was going to die. Who knows what elaborate story he would've made up if I had died. He came and got me though, acting as though it had never happened." Chloe grips my hand and I kiss her cheek, feeling bad that I'm the cause for the tears streaming down her face. Jeff wipes his eyes and excuses himself from the room for a second.

"Sorry for making you cry,"I apologize and Chloe looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You don't have to apologize. It's just, it's horrible that your father did that to you. I can't even imagine how scary that must've been."

"At the time it was, but after that I learned to hide my bruises better and it never happened again. Well, nothing as bad as that."

"I wish that you didn't have to go through all of that."

"If I hadn't, I might've never met you." I smile and Chloe blushes. Jeff comes back into the room.

"Alright, we're going to put out a warrant for your father's arrest. We have enough concrete evidence to get him several years in prison, hopefully more." I thank him and lead Chloe out of the police station.

"Are you okay?"Chloe asks and I put my hand on her cheek.

"Thank you so much. I never would've done this if it wasn't for you."

"I would do anything for you. Beca, can I ask you a question?" I'm about to nod before I realize what she's going to ask. I smile and beat her to it.

"Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe gasps, proving that I was right.

"Yes,"Chloe shouts before kissing me. "I think I'm falling for you Beca Mitchell."

"I think I'm falling for you too." We kiss again and then pull away, heading for Chloe's car.

"Let's go home,"Chloe says and for once, I do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe's POV

It's been a week since Beca told the police about her father. They still haven't caught him. He seems to have just disappeared. His stuff is all gone and they found his car several miles from the university. Beca is staying with Aubrey and I until her father is found, so that way he doesn't try to come back for her.

Beca is now the leader of the Bellas, thanks to Aubrey and now it's almost our turn to perform. I spot Beca talking to Jesse, who still hasn't forgiven her for what she said to him. Beca had tried to talk to him after we left the police station and when she came back, she told me all that had happened. I told her to give him time and that he will eventually forgive her.

Jesse turns away from her and runs out onto the stage, singing. I go up behind Beca and put my hand on her shoulder, silently asking if she's okay. She just shakes her head sadly and turns her attention to the Treblemakers. I'm not jealous of Jesse because I know that Beca's mine and I make sure that everybody knows. They finish and now it's our turn.

"Let's do this,"Aubrey says, smiling at Beca. I grin, happy that they get along now. We perform our mix of songs and I can't help, but pull Beca towards me and kiss her. Several people in the audience whistle and I laugh, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her off of the stage. We all stand nervously as we wait for the announcement of who won.

"The winners are...the Barden Bellas,"they announce and we all hug each other, screaming. We did it! We finally won. We all run into the parking lot, ready to head to the celebration party. Our plan is to take the van that we use to go to performances and then pick up our vehicles tomorrow.

"Hey, I have to grab my phone from my car, so I'll meet you at the van in just a second."I inform Beca before kissing her and jogging to my car. I spot someone looking in the window of my car.

"Umm, sir. That's my car,"I call out and the man stands up straight, his back toward me. I slow down and stop a few feet away from him.

"Are you okay?"I ask but still no answer. I take a step forward and all of a sudden there's a crack, blinding pain and then darkness.

Beca's POV

I wait for Chloe at the van, but she doesn't show. Did she go ahead and head to the party? That doesn't make sense though because she would've let me know if there was a change in plans. I call Chloe but get her voicemail.

"Is she still not answering?"Aubrey asks and I shake my head.

"Go on ahead to the party. I'm going to go check on her." Aubrey nods and the van pulls away. I walk over to Chloe's car and instantly know that something's wrong. One of her shoes is laying on the ground and I can see a small puddle of blood that makes my stomach churn.

"Chloe,"I call out but get no answer. I start to panic as I think about what could've happened to her. My phone starts going off and I sigh in relief as I see that it's Chloe.

"Chloe, I was getting wor-"

"Shut up and listen,"my father's voice flows out from the speakers causing me to tremble. "If you want Chloe to live, you will come to the auditorium where you had your practices."

"How do I know that she's still alive?" He sighs and I hear the phone moving.

"Beca?"Chloe cries out, making me want cry at how scared she sounds.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay."

"Beca, don't listen to him. Please, he has a-"

"Shut up,"my father yells and I hear a loud smack that makes my blood boil. "You have an hour or she dies." He hangs up and I take out the extra set of keys to Chloe's car that she gave me the day before. I hopp in and speed towards the auditorium. I get there and jump out. My breathing quickens and I can tell that a panic attack is coming, but I calm myself down before it gets bad.

I have to do this. For Chloe. I think about her and smile. I knew that the moment I saw her, that I was screwed. Maybe it was the flaming red hair or her sparkling blue eyes. Maybe it was how kind she was to everybody, no matter who they were. I mean, she was nice to me and I'm not the warmest person. I don't know what it was that drew me to her, just that I couldn't stay away. That I was falling for her. Hard and that there was was nothing- is nothing that could stop me. I love her and I have to do everything I can to keep her safe. Even if I have to give my life to do it. I walk into the auditorium, only thinking about Chloe and not about the consequences that are sure to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca's POV

I spot Chloe tied up to a chair with duct tape on her mouth. She has tears running down her face and she starts sobbing as soon as soon as she sees me. When I get closer, notice dry blood on the right side of her face.

"Oh, Chloe. I'm so sorry." I gently rip off the duct tape and kiss her cheek.

"Beca, you need to leave." I shake my head and Chloe opens her mouth, probably to protest, but my father speaks first.

"Beca,"my father yells and I slowly stand up and turn around. My father is walking toward me and I see something metal in his hand. I can't tell what it is though.

"Why are you doing this? You could be long gone right now. The police had no leads on you at all." He laughs as he walks closer and closer. He stops when he's a few feet away from me.

"I want to see you go down and what better way to do that then to capture the person who means the world to you."

"How did you know about Chloe?"

"You idiot,"my father cackles. "I've been watching you ever since I learned that the police were after me." I keep talking to him, as I very slowly move forward. He notices though.

"On no you don't,"he says before lifting his hand and pointing a gun at me. So that's what Chloe was trying to tell me. Chloe whimpers, breaking my heart.

"You can't do it. You could've left me in the woods to die seven years ago, but instead you came back. Why?" My father falters and I glance at Chloe. She's wriggling her way out of the restraints and I know that I have to act fast.

"I wasn't ready to let you die. You had to suffer first." My father sneers. "You ruined my life and now I have to ruin yours." He points the gun at Chloe and I lunge toward him. A shot goes off and I feel a sting in my stomach, but I ignore it. I tackle him, grabbing the gun and pulling the trigger without any hesitation. His head hits the ground with a crack and blood trickles out from the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Beca,"Chloe screams and I try to stand up, but for some reason my legs stop working and I fall to my knees. I look down and can see blood spreading, soaking my shirt. My stomach feels like someone lit it on fire and I start to fall. Chloe catches me before I hit the ground and she puts my head in her lap. I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is blood.

"Please, Beca,"Chloe pleads and I try my hardest to stay awake for her. I can feel myself losing and struggle to say the words that I've wanted to ever since I told Chloe about my father. I didn't know it then, but as soon as she accepted me even with all of my baggage, I knew.

"I..love..you,"I gurgle and start coughing, choking on my blood.

"No, Beca. You don't get to do this. You can tell me after you get all fixed up. God, where are they?"Chloe looks up and I can hear sirens in the distance. "Stay awake, Beca. Just a little bit longer."

I think of the Bellas and how they all changed my life. I went from having nobody to having a family in a span of a few months. I think of Jesse and how he always tried to make me laugh. I wish that I had been a little nicer to him. I'm just glad that I got to apologize to him, even if he didn't forgive me. I think of Aubrey and how she isn't just a stuck up bitch like I thought. She's actually helped me a lot and I'm glad that we were able to get along.

And Chloe. Oh my wonderful Chloe. I look into the beautiful, blue eyes of the gorgeous redhead that had me from moment one. She taught me that I had people who care about me and that I wasn't worthless or ugly. She taught me how to love and how to accept myself for who I am. I love her so much that it hurts and it hurts even more that I'm going to leave her. I know that I should've listened to her and waited for the police,but I'm glad that I didn't. She could be in my place if I hadn't come in and I'd rather it be me who dies. She still has her whole life ahead of her and people that care about her a lot. She has her siblings and parents who need her to come home. I wish that I had met them. If they're anything like Chloe then I know that I would've liked them. My eyes flutter and I can't hold them open any longer. I want to hold Chloe in my arms as I hear her cry, but my arms won't move and my eyes won't open. I feel my heart jump and hitch before it stops and everything goes dark.

Chloe's POV

I scream as I watch Beca fall to the ground. I rip free of my restraints and rush over to her, setting her head on my lap.

"Please, Beca,"I cry as I watch the girl that I love gasp for breath. She blinks fast, trying to keep her eyes open. Blood trickles out of her mouth, making me cry harder.

"I..love..you,"she tells me. The blood that's bubbling out of her mouth makes her sound like she's underwater. She starts to cough and I hold onto her even tighter.

"No, Beca. You don't get to do this. You can tell me after you get all fixed up. God, where are they?" I look around for any sign of the ambulance. "Stay awake, Beca. Just a little bit longer."

I start sobbing as I see the life start to fade from Beca's eyes. Her eyes get this glassy look and change to a duller grey. I see her give me a small smile as she stares at me. I hear the sirens and Beca's eyes start to flutter. She goes limp in my arms and I start to wail when I don't feel a pulse.

"Please Beca. Don't leave me." The EMT's lift her up onto a stretcher and I just sit there, next to Beca's dead father, staring at Beca's blood on my hands.

"There's no heartbeat,"an EMT yells and at that, the pain of losing Beca is too much. I picture Beca's lifeless body before everything goes dark.

 **A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe's POV

"Sit still, ma'am,"the nurse demands. I listen and she starts to clean the cut on my head.

"Do you know how Beca is? Is she..gone?"I can't bring myself to say dead because that would mean that it's real and I don't think that I could handle it.

"Chloe?"Aubrey yells, running toward me. "Are you okay? How's Beca?" I shake my head and the tears that I've been holding back start to flow down my face.

"I haven't heard about Beca yet. I don't even know if she's alive."

"Oh Chloe. I'm so sorry,"Aubrey wraps me in a hug and kisses my forehead. "I text your mom and told her that you were missing. Are you up for calling her?" I nod and Aubrey hands me her phone. Mine's in evidence and I told them that they can just throw it away when they're done with it. I don't want to ever see the thing that led Beca to where she is now, ever again.

"Mom?"I say into the phone, wanting to hear her voice so bad.

"Chloe? Honey, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Physically yes, but emotionally?"

"Aubrey told me about the other girl that went missing. Is she okay?" I take a shaky breath before answering.

"I'm not sure. They haven't said anything to me. The last I heard was that she didn't have a heartbeat. Mom, what if she doesn't make it? I don't know if-"

"Chloe, listen to me. You won't get anywhere thinking like that. She will be fine. I'm assuming that she means something to you?"

"I...I think that I love her." I hear my mom's sharp intake of breath and she stays silent for a few minutes before answering.

"For you to say that, she must really be something special,"my mom says, her voice cracking. "Would you like me to drive down there?"

"No, it's okay mom. If she makes it, I'll stay here with her. If not, I'll come down there for a little while." My mom and I talk for a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Chloe, the doctor's here,"Aubrey waves me over and I rush over to her. I spot an older man in a white coat, looking around the waiting room.

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Here,"I call out a little too loudly, earning a few glares from people sitting. The man turns around and gives me a small, but sad smile. I falter, not knowing what that means.

"How is she?"Aubrey asks for me since I can't seem to talk, too afraid of the answer.

"Her heart stopped a few times, but we were able to start it again. She made it through surgery okay, but right now, she's in a coma. We're not sure if she's going to wake up." I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. She's alive. That's all that matters.

"Thank you,"I say, finding my voice again. "Can we go see her?" The doctor nods and leads us to her.

"So are there any relatives that we can call? Like her mother or a sibling?"

"No mother in the picture and she doesn't have any siblings. We're all that she has."I tell him and he gives me a sad smile before opening the door to Beca's room. I gasp when I see her. She has a tube in her throat and looks so pale. So vulnerable.

"Hey Beca,"I say, sitting in the chair at her right side. "I'm so happy to see that you made it. I was so afraid." Aubrey comes over and stands behind me.

"Really Beca. Are you trying to get out of practice because it's not going to work." I laugh, knowing that Aubrey's just trying to lighten the mood. I grab Beca's hand and grip onto it, hoping for some kind of movement. Nothing. I sigh and Aubrey pats my shoulder before leaving, giving us a moment alone. Tears start falling the moment that she's gone.

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful. I should've..done something. Please, you have to wake up. You have something to tell me, remember? I'm not going to say it back until you wake up and say it first. I can't live without you, please." I start crying and eventually fall asleep.

….

I run my hands through my hair as I watch them pull the tube out of Beca's throat. It's been 3 weeks and she still hasn't woken up, but she's apparently stable enough to breath on her own. They finish and leave the room. I smile at all of the flowers and gifts surrounding Beca. The Bellas have all visited several times, leaving flowers or stuffed animals every visit. I sit in the chair that has my shape permanently indented in it from me almost never leaving. My phone goes off and I smile when I see who it is.

"Hey daddy,"I say, grinning. My parents have been calling me everyday, making sure that I'm okay and that they don't have to come.

"How are you, Chlo?"My dad asks making my heart warm at his nickname for me.

"I'm good. Beca improved. They took the tube out of her throat today."

"That's good news, baby. We're all thinking about her and you. I really think that you should come down for a little bit. We all miss you."

"I know, daddy but I have to be here for Beca. She doesn't have anyone else and I..I really like her."

"Do you love her?" I sigh as I think of a way to explain this to him.

"I can't answer that daddy. A promise was made and...I'll just explain it to you after she wakes up."

"Okay,"my dad chuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. Tell everybody that I say hi." We hang up and I turn my weary eyes toward Beca. She has more color to her cheeks and I'm no longer afraid that she isn't going to make it. I know that she might not wake up, but for now, all I can do is hope and be glad that she's alive.

"So my parents really want to meet you. Like soon, so you have to hurry and wake up so that way they don't get upset. They're starting to think that you're avoiding meeting them. Please, wake up." I grab her hand, letting a few tears fall. My head jerks up when I hear a scratchy voice speak.

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Beca's POV

I work hard to open my eyes which feel like they are covered in cement and finally succeed. I look over at Chloe, who has my hand in a tight grip and is crying. I instantly remember what she told me before everything went black and I hope that she feels the same way.

"I love you,"I say and her head whips toward me. She smiles and looks like she aged a few years. Has it been a few years? Oh god, I hope not.

"I love you too, Beca. You don't know how long I've been waiting to say that." She leans forward and I move the extra few inches, her lips meeting mine. I pull away first and grab both her hands, making my stomach ache a little.

"How long has it been?"

"You've been in a coma for 3 weeks." Chloe wipes away the tears that I didn't know were there.

"I'm sorry for everything." Chloe sighs and shakes her head.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It was your father's fault and he's gone. You're awake now. That's all that matters." My heart flutters and I kiss Chloe again, groaning when my stomach starts to ache from all the movement.

"Well, look who's awake,"a nurse says from the doorway. "It's been long enough. I need to check your dressing real quick and then I'll go grab the doctor." I nod and the nurse comes over and lifts up my nightgown. Chloe looks away and I grab her hand, signaling for her to look at me.

"Have you been by my side this whole time?" She nods and I grin at her. "You've probably watched her do it before so it's fine."

"Are you sure?" I nod and she kisses my cheek. The nurse finishes and leaves, coming back with the doctor a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. I had the greatest nap,"I say, earning a laugh out of him and the nurse. "So doc tell me. How bad is it?"

"It'll be sore for a few weeks, but it's healing very nicely. You will have a scar, but it won't be real big."

"Girls dig scars though, right?"I wink at Chloe, making her blush.

"Especially if they have a heroic story to go with it, which in your case, it does." I look away, guilt washing over me.

"All I did was stop my father." And cause Chloe to worry.

"Yes and you saved someone. That's heroic. What do you think, miss Beale?" I look over at Chloe who smiles.

"It was very heroic indeed." I smile at her, so lucky to have someone so caring. The doctor informs me that he's keeping me here for a few more days for observation, but after that, I'm free to go. I yawn, surprised to find myself tired even though I've been asleep for 3 weeks.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."Chloe tells me and I kiss her.

"I love you." She smiles, igniting butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." I close my eyes, happy to be with Chloe again.

Chloe's POV

I wait until Beca is asleep before calling my mom.

"Chloe, is everything alright?"

"She woke up. She's going to be okay." I can practically see the smile on my mom's face. "I'll bring her there to meet you as soon as she's up to it."

"That'd be great. I can't wait. Were you able to tell her?"

"Yes, right after she said it to me. This time, not while she's dying." My mom laughs and for the first time in 3 weeks, I do too.

"So is there anyway you can get ahold of her mother? I know that she's not in the picture, but she might like to know."

"I have absolutely know idea who she is. Beca doesn't even know her name. The police dropped a bunch of her father's stuff at her dorm, so maybe there's something in there. I'll talk to her about it."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." We hang up and I text Aubrey that Beca woke up. She says that her and the rest of the Bellas are on their way. They arrive just as Beca wakes up.

"Hey, short stack,"Fat Amy yells and hugs Beca. We all have to shout at her to be easy and she backs up, smiling sheepishly.

"How have you guys been?"Beca asks and everybody starts telling her about how horrible the practices with Aubrey have been. For the next hour, the room that used to be full of tears and silence, is now filled with smiles and laughter. I watch the girl that I love smile and laugh, glad to finally have her back. Everybody leaves, saying that they'll come visit tomorrow and now it's just Beca and I.

"What shall we do now that we're all alone?"Beca says dramatically, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I laugh and playfully slap her. "Want to find out if this bed holds two people?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I promise that I'll tell you if you do."Beca scoots over, making room for me on the bed. I slowly lower myself down next to her and rest my head on her chest. I throw my arm over her stomach, careful to avoid her wound. She strokes my hair and I sigh in content.

"I've missed you so much." I tell her and Beca kisses my head. I close my eyes, finally happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Beca's POV

"Are you sure that they're going to like me?"I ask Chloe for the hundredth time that day. We're heading to her parents house so that I can meet her family. It's been a month since I was released from the hospital and I told Chloe that I was ready to meet them, though that may have been a bad idea. My bullet wound has healed for the most part and is starting to scar over now. I feel the occasional sting of pain from it if I overdo myself. The doctors are actually surprised at how fast that I started getting up, saying that I shouldn't have been able to walk by myself a week after surgery. I say that it was Chloe, who encouraged and motivated me to get up. I could tell how much she wanted me to get better and so I pushed past the pain to lessen hers.

"Yes, I'm sure. They'll love you."

'Okay,"I breathe, still a nervous wreck. "So remind me again who all is going to be there."

"My mom, Catelynn, also known as Cat. My dad, David, but everybody calls him Dave. My brothers, Danny and Dylan. They're twins but not identical and just turned 18. And lastly, Carrie. She's 16 almost 17. She's a little shy, but is really excited to meet you. They all are." I nod, taking in the information.

"Here we are,"Chloe says, pulling into a driveway that already holds a van. With Chloe's tiny car, it's no problem. I go to get out when I hear a sniffle.

"Are you okay?"I ask Chloe who has tears running down her face.

"I feel bad that I have this big family and you don't. I don't want you to resent me for it."

"Chloe, you're my family now and I could never resent you. I love you and I'm sure that I'll love your family. Now come on. I can see them peeking through the curtains." Chloe laughs and we kiss before getting out. She wipes her tears away and I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her toward the house. It's a two story, blue house with bikes piled in the yard. We get to the front door and I look to Chloe before nodding at her that I'm ready.

I pat my hair down as she opens the door and we walk in. The kitchen is to my left and the living room to my right. Up ahead is a staircase that I'm assuming leads to the bedrooms.

"Mom, Dad, we're here, though you probably already know since we saw you looking through the curtains." Suddenly, a bulky man is standing in front of me and I jump backwards. I'm still not over being uneasy around men, but I'm working on it.

"Hey dad,"Chloe says hugging the man. He has her red hair though he has a buzz cut. His eyes are a dark green, which are surrounded by laugh lines.

"My turn,"a voice yells and one of the twins is hugging Chloe. He has more blond hair then red, but has Chloe's blue eyes.

"Hey Dylan,"Chloe laughs and another boy, Danny I'm assuming, comes up to her. He looks like a younger version of Chloe's dad, just lankier. I spot someone peeking out from behind Chloe's dad. A shorter version of Chloe steps out and I instantly figure that it's Carrie. She hugs Chloe before zooming back to her place behind Chloe's dad.

"Let me through,"a voice shouts and all the boys listen, moving out of the way for Chloe's mom. She has blond hair and I now know who Chloe gets her beautiful blue eyes from. Chloe envelopes her mom in a hug and I stand just a few feet away. Now that everybody got to hug Chloe, their attention turns to me.

"You must be Beca."Chloe's mom says, coming up to me. "You can call me Cat." I hold out my hand to shake hers, but she just pushes it aside and hugs me. Chloe laughs as I just look at her, unsure of what to do.

"I should've warned you that she's a hugger."Everybody laughs and Chloe's dad steps toward me. I swallow and inch toward Chloe. He holds out his hand and I take it, surprised at how soft it is.

"You can call me Dave,"he says and I jerk my hand away from his, shooting him an apologetic look. "Chloe's told us all about you and how amazing you are so we just had to see for ourselves." I smile at Chloe, who's beaming at me.

"Thanks but I'm not the one who's amazing." I wink at Chloe, making her blush. "Thank you for having me though."

"It's our pleasure. Now, who's ready to eat? Chloe, if you want to show Beca around, we'll set the table." Chloe nods and puts her arm through mine.

"I'll show you my room,"Chloe whispers into my ear, making me shiver. We walk up the stairs and turn right. We walk up to a door that has Chloe's name painted in different colors on it.

"They kept it exactly like it was when I left to show that I always have a home here." Chloe opens the door and I walk in, already able to picture it based on her side of her dorm. It's look like I just walked into a rainbow. Her bed is in the corner by the window and there's a desk by the closet. She has several stuffed animals laid out on her bed like someone tossed them on there.

"If you want, I have some more that you can add to your collection,"I tease, pointing to the stuffed animals.

"Shut up,"Chloe pushes past me playfully. "I had put these all in a box years ago. My mom must've put them back to embarrass me.

"Did it work?"

"No, because I know that you have at least twice as many on your bed."

"I don't want to hurt the Bellas feelings by throwing away their gifts. There was so many flowers, but I had to wait until they died to throw them away. I had like a literal garden in my room and I was starting to worry that Kimmy Jin was going to murder me."

"Your roommate is a little cold to you. What'd you do to her?" I gasp in mock hurt.

"Why do you think I did something? She just doesn't like me for some reason. Just like Aubrey at first."

"She was just afraid of the new competition. You intimidated her. Just like you probably did to Kimmy Jin." I grab her arm and wiggle my eyebrows.

"You love me though." Chloe shakes her head, trying to hold back a smile. "Chloe Beale, tell me that you love me or I'm going to have to punish you."

"And what might that punishment be?"

"Tell me you love me and you won't have to find out." Chloe raises her eyebrow in a challenge and I laugh. "You asked for it." I tackle Chloe onto the bed and straddle her hips. I lean down and put my lips on her ear.

"Here it comes,"I whisper and feel her shudder. Smirking, I start tickling her.

"No, Beca. Stop,"Chloe laughs. "I regret.. ever... telling you that ...I'm ticklish."

"Say it and I'll stop,"I yell playfully and Chloe just shakes her head. "Say it."

"Fine, I love you,"Chloe screams and I kiss her.

"That's all I wanted to hear,"I comment and crawl off of her, not paying attention and falling to the floor with a loud thud. Chloe starts cracking up and I scowl, pushing myself up.

"Girls, dinner!"Cat calls up to us. "Don't make me come up there to get you." I scramble up and grab Chloe's hand.

"She sounds serious,"I state and Chloe nods and starts pulling me toward the door, but I stop her. "One second won't hurt though." I pull Chloe toward me and kiss her.

"We really should get down there or she will come up,"Chloe says pulling away and walking out the door. I reluctantly follow her, not sure if I'm ready to have dinner with Chloe's family. What if they ask questions that I can't or don't want to anwer? Like about my mom? I know that Chloe talked to her mom about my dad's stuff, which she apologized for, but I was cool with it. I'm glad that she had someone to talk to while I was in a coma. I haven't looked through any of my father's stuff yet though.

We enter the kitchen to find everybody already seated at the table and 2 spots open in between Cat and Carrie. I stand awkwardly, not sure where to sit when Carrie tugs at my hand and smiles. She pulls me down to the seat next to her and Chloe takes the seat next to me, grabbing my hand.

They start passing the food around, joking and teasing one another. I look over at Chloe and she smiles at me, making my stomach flutter. I could get used to this.

 **A/N- I'm going to continue with the family dinner for the next chapter. Would you guys like some of Chloe's family members POV's or just Beca and Chloe?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe's POV

I smile at how well Beca seems to be fitting in. Usually, she keeps to herself, but with my family, she's laughing and actually showing them who she really is.

"What are you majoring in?"My dad asks her and Beca answers without hesitation like she would do with anybody else.

"I want to produce music. I do a lot of mixes and I'm the captain for the Bellas."

"You know, we've only ever seen one of Chloe's performances, but that was a year ago before you joined."My mom comments and I sigh, knowing where this is going. Surprisingly, it's not her who asks.

"Could you guys perform something for us?"Carrie asks, looking up at Beca. I'm surprised at how taken she is to Beca. Carrie is shy, reminding me of how Beca used to be.

"Like what?"Beca asks and I grab her hand as my mom tells her that anything will do.

"You don't have to do this,"I whisper and she smiles, melting me and I know that if I had been standing, my knees would've buckled. I feel this way everytime I'm around Beca, but now, I know why.

"I want to,"she whispers back and we discuss what we should perform. We agree on singing Titanium, the first song that we sang together. My family might not know how much it means to us, but Beca and I do. It was the moment I started to fall in love with her. We all gather in the living room after putting the food up and Beca and I face each other just like in the shower. We start singing and I feel like I'm falling in love with her all over again. I see a twinkle in her eyes that I haven't seen since she killed her father. I know that she's more bothered by it then she lets on, but in this moment, it's like the old Beca returns, all her worries leaving her. We get closer as we sing and by the end, we're holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, not able to look away.

We eventually move our attention to my family, who are all sitting there with tears in their eyes. I frown, confused because I have never seen my dad cry before.

"That was beautiful,"my mom says, getting up and hugging me before moving onto Beca.

"You guys sound awesome,"Danny yells and starts to clap, resulting in the rest of my family clapping. Beca and I bow dramatically and then we all settle down, talking and joking. The evening is going amazing until Carrie asks a question that makes Beca falter for the first time that night.

"Why do you have words tattooed on your arm?" Carrie asks, completely unaware of how Beca stiffens. My parents and brother see it too, my father tensing up, ready for Beca to say something mean. It wouldn't be the first time that one of my girlfriends or boyfriends got offended by Carrie asking a personal question and blowing up on her. Carrie doesn't mean to be that way, it's just that she can be like a little kid sometimes and can't help herself. After it happened 2 times, it became like a test for everyone of my dates which none ever passed.

"Well,"Beca starts, pushing herself onto the ground beside Carrie. "My father was not a very nice man and he hurt me, very badly. One of the things he did was put mean words on my arm, permanently."

"What words?"Carrie asks and Beca looks down sadly for a moment before continuing.

"You don't want to know that."

"Are they really bad?" Beca nods her head and turns her wrist over for Carrie to see, but angles it for everybody to see because my brothers looked like their necks we're going to fall off if they leaned any further. Carrie reads the words out loud and Beca tears up.

"I hated seeing them so I put long sleeves on to hide them. Chloe saw them one day and then took me to cover them up. She helped me see that I'm not any of the words by putting what she saw when she looked at me. After that, my life changed."

"For good ?"Carrie asks and Beca looks up at me, smiling.

"Absolutely."

…..

A few hours later, Beca and I crawl up to bed, exhausted by our very eventful day. We get changed and lay down in my old room.

"Did you have fun?"I ask Beca, rolling over to face her and she does the same.

"Yes, I did. You're family is very nice." My heart warms when she says that and I beam.

"They like you,"I tell her.

"I know and I like them. They're all so much like you and I'm very glad that I got to meet the people who raised such a beautiful, amazing woman." I tear up and kiss Beca.

"My father's probably going to give you the, 'you hurt my daughter, I know where to find you', talk tomorrow."

"Is that a good thing?"Beca asks and I chuckle at her repeating Carrie's words.

"Absolutely."

Beca's POV

We grab our stuff and head out to the car, getting ready to leave. Chloe's father stops me and pulls me to the side.

"I can see it on your face that you're expecting this conversation."Dave states and I nod, turning serious when he starts talking. "I can tell that you care very much about Chloe and she cares about you, but if you hurt her, I am not afraid of hurting you. I love her very much and wouldn't be afraid of going to prison if you do anything to hurt my baby girl."

"I do love her,"I tell him and just thinking about her brings a smile to my face. "She is everything to me and is the first person to ever care about me. She showed me who I really am and who I could be. I would never intentionally hurt her. If I ever hurt her, you wouldn't have to come after and hurt me because I would beat myself up over it." We stand in silence for a minute before he speaks.

"You know, I've never had to give that talk to someone before."

"Why?"

"Every person that she dated either blew up at Carrie or Chloe never cared enough about them to bring them to meet us. You didn't blow up at Carrie, instead you answered her question and handled the situation better than anybody has before. And for the second thing, she loves you so much. That much is obvious. When she called her mother when you were in the hospital, Cat cried because of how much emotion Chloe had in her voice. Chloe cares about everybody, don't get me wrong, but never that much and never about someone who isn't related to her."

"Thank you," I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No, thank you for making my daughter happy."

"If anyone should be thanking someone, it should be me thanking Chloe. She saved my life." Dave nods and hugs me. Surprisingly, I hug him back. Chloe waves me over and I walk toward her. We say our goodbyes and Chloe starts the car.

"Is everything okay?"She asks and I kiss her.

"Never better."

 **A/N- I'm only going to do a few more chapters because I feel like I should wrap it up. I also have some other ideas for some more fanfics and can't wait to start them! I hate doing two stories at once. I don't want to accidentally mix them or get confused. Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Beca's POV

As soon as we get back from Chloe's parents house, I go to my dad's. Since he owned it, it went to me after he died. I'm going to sell it of course, but not just yet. The cops went through the house to find some more evidence for when they would find him. Turns out that if he hadn't died, he would have gotten several life sentences in jail. He had several warrants out for him and he had a history of abusing women, plus he kidnapped Chloe and had attempted to kill me. My mom had apparently alerted the authorities to his actions before disappearing. No one knows if she ran or if my father did something to her.

"You sure that you want me to come?"Chloe asks and I grab her hand and squeeze.

"I don't think that I could do it without you,"I tell her and we walk into the house. Old memories resurface and I let them come, ready to face my fear once and for all.

 **Flashback- 8 years old**

 _He told me to make dinner for him, but I have no idea how. Ooh, maybe a sandwich. I know how to make those. I whip up a sandwich for him and he comes in a moment after._

" _What the hell is this,Beca?"My father yells, making me flinch. "I told you to make me dinner, not this crap."_

" _I don't know how to cook,"I whimper and he grabs my arms, shaking me._

" _Well, you'll just have to learn, now won't you?" I nod and he grabs a pan and swings it at me, smacking me in the head. He laughs and grabs another one._

" _Come here, Beca. Now!" I shuffle over to him and he place the frying pans on either side of my head. He brings his arms out and then slams the frying pans in my ears as if they were cymbals, but instead of hitting each other they hit my head. I hear a loud ringing noise and suddenly, there was nothing. I could see my dad's mouth moving, but I don't hear him speaking._

 _I lay in my bed later that evening, still in silence and in pain. The ringing noise starts up again, even louder and more painful this time. After a few minutes of it, it dulls and I can hear again._

 **End of Flashback**

"Are you okay?"Chloe asks putting her hand on my arm, jerking me out of the horrible memory. I thought that I had gone deaf and in fear of it happening again, I learned sign language. It never did happen again, but many times the sign language came in handy, whether it was helping out a new kid who couldn't hear or just teaching others.

"Yeah,"I say, wiping my face yet there are no tears. I guess because I don't regret that memory. It led to me learning something new and helping people which is more than my father ever did.

"Let's go to his office,"I tell her, knowing that that's where the police boxed his stuff up and left it. I had requested that they do that with everything so that when I sell the house, it'll be ready to go. We walk into the office and another memory hits me.

 **Flashback-15 years old**

" _Beca, come here,"my dad yells from his office. I shake in fear as I make my way there. What did I do wrong this time?_

" _Yes, father,"I say, trying to get on his good side. If he even has one._

" _Did you come into my office earlier? Some of my papers are moved around."_

" _You told me to grab you something earlier, remember?" He shakes his head but I know that he remembers. He just wants an excuse to hurt me._

" _I remember no such thing. Now, since you broke a rule, I'll have to punish you. What should it be today?" I shrug, since I know that he'll ignore me and pick an even worse one to do instead. "Guess I'll pick. I have an idea. Follow me." I follow him out of the room and we go to the basement. I sigh, knowing what's going to happen. It'll be just like when I was 5, but this time, I know why he does it. He hates me, plain and simple._

 _I scream as he shoves me down the stairs, slamming the door shut and locking it. His footsteps echo as he retreats back to his office, leaving me in a mess at the bottom, pain shooting through me. I close my eyes, finally getting peace for the first time in days._

 **End of Flashback**

I shake myself out of the memory and help Chloe with the first box. We work on a box together and when we're done with it, we shove it to the side. We do this the whole time. I start to give up hope that we'll find anything about my mother, when Chloe shouts out in triumph. She hands me a picture and I see a much younger version of my father standing next to a woman who looks just like me. It's like looking in a mirror. We have the same dark hair and grey eyes. The only difference is that she looks taller and you can definitely see that she's older. She looks to be about 27 maybe. They look so happy and I stare at the photo for who knows how long until Chloe taps my shoulder, getting my attention.

"Look on the back,"she says and I do. Putting my hand over my mouth, I read the name that I've wanted to know for so long. Amelia Mitchell.

"You look just like her,"Chloe comments quietly. "Here's the rest of the box that I pulled it from." I grab the box that's about the size of a shoe box. I dump out the contents and find more pictures of my mom. There's one of her holding me and I read the back. It's dated just after I came home from the hospital. There's several more and then they stop after my 1st birthday. That must be when she left.

"There's a letter addressed to your dad from a Amelia Russell. It must be your mom, just with her surname or she married again." I take it from her, my hands shaking so bad that I'm almost not able to open it. I take a deep breath and start reading.


	20. Chapter 20

The Letter

 _Dear John,_

 _It's been 17 years since I left and I've obeyed your wish. I've stayed away from Beca, but now I want to see her. I want the chance to know our daughter without fear of you hurting her. She's 18 now and she should have a choice of whether or not she wants to meet me. I've gone too long and should've done this years ago. If you don't allow me to see her, I will give the letter that you wrote me before forcing me to leave, to the police. It shows how you threatened me into leaving and that if I ever came back, that you would kill Beca._

 _Please, John. I want to see my baby girl. I missed out on seeing her grow up and now I want to meet her and get to know her before it's too late. I want you to think about it and write back to me of your decision. If I don't get a letter soon or if you forbid me from seeing her, I'm giving the letter to the cops._

 _Amelia_

Beca's POV

Tears are streaming down my face and I start sobbing. Chloe wraps her arms around me and I cry.

"She doesn't hate me. She was forced to leave and I grew up without her because of my sick bastard of a father." I scream this and Chloe lets me, rubbing her hands up and down my back.

"It's okay. We can find her by looking at the return address." I pull away and grab the letter off of the floor where I had dropped it. On the envelope it has my mother's address. She doesn't live very far away and I look at the date. This was sent a day before my father forced me to go to Barden. So that's why he was in such a rush to get me there.

"Let's finish looking through the box and then we can leave. I'll just trash everything and start talking to a realtor about selling the house." Most of the stuff is pictures of my dad and mom, so I throw those out, but keep the ones of me and her. There's also a bunch of letters that my mom has sent throughout the years. Each one, she begs to see me but never threatens to go to the cops like she did when I turned 18. I guess she realized that it was the only way to get through to him. Of course, my fathers solution to that was to move me to Barden University. I'm glad he did though otherwise I would've never met Chloe.

We pack the pictures of my mom and I into the box and leave the rest on the floor. We get into the car and head back to Barden. We park and I turn to Chloe who seems nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she turns in her seat to face me.

"Aubrey and I are getting an apartment instead of staying in the dorm." A twinge of sadness hits me, but I smile through it.

"That's great. It'll be much better than the small dorms and you won't have to be at school all the time." Chloe nods.

"So I was talking to Aubrey and we already picked out an apartment. It's a two bedroom, but is actually pretty big. The thing is though that we did the math and we might not be able to afford it with just the two of us."

"Oh that sucks. What are you going to do?"

"Aubrey said that we could have another roommate, but we want it to be someone who we trust and know."

"How's that going to work since there's only 2 bedrooms. I mean, Aubrey is single and you're dating me…." I gasp as I realize what she's asking me. "Are you sure?"

"Beca, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Aubrey's okay with it."

"You mean, we would share a bedroom?" I ask still in shock.

"Yeah, if that's okay? If not, then we can find another apartment that has more rooms. We would have to wait though since we already paid for the first month, but I'm sure we could-"

"Chloe,"I shout, interrupting her rambling. "I'll do it. I was just shocked that you want me to move in with you. I would be honored to move in." Chloe smiles and we kiss, but I pull away immediately. "Now let's go see this apartment.

Chloe's POV

We walk into the apartment to find that the furniture is already there. Aubrey must've been here earlier. Beca spins around, taking in everything. I drop her bags by the door and go into the kitchen that's on the right, to get a glass of water.

"Where's our room?"Beca asks, stirring up butterflies in my stomach when she says our room. I motion to her to follow me and we walk through the living room and through the hallway in which our room is. Our room is across Aubrey's on the right and if we kept walking straight, we would be at the bathroom. I open the door and see my boxes of stuff in a pile by the door. Our bed is already set up and Beca runs and jumps onto it. I laugh and join her.

"Do you like it?" Beca turns toward me and cups my face.

"I love it,"she says, kissing me. "I love you." We stay like that for an hour, talking about her mother before getting up and unpacking. I would've thought that we would fight over where we would put stuff, but we don't. We have different ideas at times, but we always compromise. Finally finished, Beca and I lay down to go to sleep. I close my eyes, my head on Beca's chest, arm slung over her stomach and I sigh. I could get used to this and maybe I should. I know that I want Beca in my life for forever so maybe one day, we can take our relationship to the next level. If living with Beca works out, I can see us getting a house together one day. I fall asleep, dreaming of a future with Beca.

…..

A week later, we sit in the car in front of Beca's mother's house. Beca wasn't ready until now and I understand why. Meeting someone who should be an important figure in your life, for the first time. I can see how nervous Beca is and I put my hand on her arm.

"It's going to be okay. She wants to meet you." Beca nods and we exit the car. "Let's do this."

"Together,"Beca says, more of a statement then a question, but I still answer.

"Always."

 **A/N- wow! I can't believe that I'm already this far. After Beca meets her mom, there will only be a few more chapters and then I'll be finished. Thank you guys for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Beca's POV

I knock on the door and a little girl answers the door. She looks like a she's around 6 and like a miniature me.

"Mommy?"She asks and I chuckle.

"No, my name is Beca. Who are you?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,"she says shaking her head. "Daddy!" A man comes running up and stops in his tracks. He has blond hair and dark, brown eyes. He's not lanky but also not really big. He's only a few feet taller than me.

"You must be Beca,"he says and waves Chloe and I into the house. The little girl narrows her eyes as she studdies me.

"You look like mommy,"she states as we walk into the living room. "Daddy, why does she look like mommy?"

"Sarah, this is your half sister. The one that mommy talks about all the time." Sarah's eyes widen and she hugs me, her head resting on my stomach.

"It's nice to meet you," Sarah says and leads me to the couch, pulling me down. She sits on my lap and Chloe sits next to me. Sarah's dad sits across from us in a love seat.

"I'm Luke and you already met Sarah,"Luke says, chuckling at the little girl whose playing with my hair and comparing it to hers. "So what brings you here? Did John finally let you come? He didn't say anything about you coming." I open my mouth to speak when the front door opens and a woman carrying groceries walks in. I immediately recognize her as my mother.

"I'm home. Can I have some help with these?" Luke rushes over to her and sets the bags onto the table. He kisses my mom, who has yet to turn around and notice me. Chloe grabs my hand and squeezes it in support. Sarah gets off my lap and runs to our mom.

"So who's here? I saw a car outside,"my mom asks as she hugs Sarah. Luke points toward us and my mom turns around. I stand up and she just stands there, staring at me, frozen.

"Hi mom,"I say, not knowing what else to do. "It's nice to meet you." At that, my mom rushes over to me and grips me in a tight hug. We both start crying and my mom grabs my shoulders, pushing me back to look at me.

"You're so beautiful,"she says and I smile.

"I look like you and Sarah looks like I did at that age." My mom smiles and grabs my hands.

"Do you have any pictures of you that I can have? Like ones of you growing up." I pull away and walk over to Chloe, sitting next to her. I shake my head and my mom sits where Luke was just a minute ago.

"I have some school pictures, but that's it." I grab Chloe's hand like it's an anchor. "Dad was never one to take pictures of me."

"Was?"Luke asks, pulling up a chair next to my mom and sits down, pulling Sarah onto his lap.

"He passed away."

"I'm so sorry,"my mom says and before I can speak, Chloe does.

"You shouldn't be sorry. He was a horrible man and deserved to die."I can feel Chloe shaking with rage and I cup her face, forcing her to look at me.

"It's okay, Chloe. He's gone now and he can't hurt you." Chloe scoffs.

"It's not me that I'm thinking about. Yes he hurt me, but he hurt you so much worse. I can't think about him without wanting to kill him even though he's already dead." I kiss Chloe, calming her down and then remember that we're not alone.

"What happened?"My mom asks, unfazed by my kissing Chloe and I take a deep breath before answering.

"I killed him." The room goes silent as Luke and my mom process what I just said.

"Does that make you a killer?"Sarah asks the question that I've been pondering ever since that night.

"No, it makes her a hero,"Chloe says and Sarah looks at my mom confused.

"But I thought that you said that if you kill someone that you're a killer and a bad person?" When she says that, it's like a punch to the gut.

"Not if it's out of self defense,"Chloe says and my mom shoos Sarah out of the room so that we can explain.

"What happened?"My mom asks again and this time, I tell her.

"Dad abused me and I never said a word to anyone about it. Chloe finally realized something was wrong and she convinced me to tell her. I did and we went to the cops who sent an arrest warrant out for him. They didn't find him, but a week later, he kidnapped Chloe." I have to stop there and Chloe gladly finishes for me.

"He called Beca from my phone and told her that if she didn't come, that he would kill me. She came, against my protest, and he pulled a gun on her. She stalled him for a little bit, but he eventually noticed and threatened to shoot me. He pointed the gun out and Beca went after him. He shot her and then she got the gun and shot him. He died and she almost did." Chloe looks at me sadly, continuing. "She tried to give up at first, but I wouldn't let her."

"I didn't think that I would make it,"I tell them. "But I did and I recovered. A week ago, I found a picture with your name and a letter with your address. I would've come sooner, but I wasn't ready." My mom shakes her head.

"It's understandable. I wasn't there for you and I regret not going to the cops right off the bat. If I had, then you wouldn't have had to grow up like that."

"If I hadn't grown up with him, I would've never met Chloe. I would do it all again if it meant that I would end up with Chloe." Chloe kisses my cheek and we continue talking until it's time for Chloe and I to leave.

"You will come see me, right?"My mom asks and I nod.

"Of course, mom. I'll text you and send any pictures that I can find." She nods and stops me before I leave.

"She seems really nice,"she says motioning to Chloe, whose chatting with Sarah. "I like her."

"I do too,"I say and Chloe and I leave, heading back to our apartment.

"Your mom was really nice,"Chloe comments as we walk into the apartment and I smile, agreeing with her. "Thank you."

"For what?"I ask, confused.

"For not hiding our relationship. I figured you would because there was a chance that she wouldn't condone it." I grab Chloe's hands and rub her palms with my thumbs.

"I love you Chloe and would tell the whole world if I could. I don't care what people think of our relationship. I took that chance with my mom and if she had any problem with it, I would've left. NO hesitation. But she is okay with it and so it works out. I wouldn't give up the best thing that has ever happened in my life, for someone that I have never met. I love you and will be with you, always." We kiss and go to bed, happy and content.


	22. Chapter 22

5 years later

Chloe's POV

I sigh, happy to be home after an exhausting day at work. I'm just ready to lie down and relax.

"Hey baby,"Beca calls from the kitchen and I walk in to find her cooking, It used to surprise me, but now I'm used to it. Beca told me that she would rather suffer and have to cook then to have to eat my food. I know that she secretly likes cooking though she won't admit it.

"Hey,"I say tiredly, sitting down at the table.

"Those kindergarteners wear you out?" I nod and rest my head on the table.

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought to become a teacher in the first place." Beca comes up behind me and starts to massage my shoulders.

"Just like I decided to drop my music career and become a social worker. We want to help people."

"How is teaching kindergarteners saving people?"I ask, even though we've had this conversation several times before.

"Because, if nobody taught kindergarteners to read and count, then the future would be doomed. We would go back to the caveman era and would be walking around drooling and hitting ourselves with clubs." I laugh and Beca kisses my cheek before going back to cooking. I jump up and go up behind her, kissing her neck.

"I'm so glad that Aubrey moved out of here,"I mumble, feeling Beca chuckle. At first I missed having Aubrey around, but got over it as soon as I realized that we wouldn't have to worry about her walking in on Beca and I having sex. That may have happened once or twice.

"Me too,"she agrees and moves to grab plates. I see the plates in her hand shake and I put my hand on hers.

"Are you okay?"I ask and she nods, motioning for me to sit. I brush it off as her being tired and obey her. She sets the table and I sigh as she places my favorite meal in front of me. Spaghetti and garlic bread. Simple but if you tasted Beca's, you would understand. She doesn't make it very often though, mainly because with her job, she gets home late most nights. We eat, talking about our day, when Beca gets up and knocks over my glass of water. Thank goodness it was empty.

"Sorry,"she cries and I wave her off as I bend down to pick it up. I sit up to find Beca on one knee and I drop the glass, not bothering to pick it up this time.

"Chloe, I've loved you ever since I saw you at that booth, what was it? 6 years ago. It feels like I've known you forever though. You are the light of my life and I don't know what I would do without you. You saved my life and I owe you for that. I will do my best to make it up to you by being the best wife that I can be, if you'll have me?"

"Beca,"I says swallowing and even though I know what she's asking, I want to hear it. I want to need to hear it. "What are you asking?"

"I'm asking, Chloe Beale, if you'll marry me?"

Beca's POV

I'm on my knee, asking for Chloe to marry me and I'm getting nervous. She hasn't answered yet, just staring at me, like she's in shock. I laugh inside, glad that I was able to catch her off guard. I took the day off of work and visited her parents.

 **Flashback**

"Beca, what a surprise?"Cat yells happily. "I feel like it's been forever since you and Chloe have visited." I laugh, since we visited just the day before.

"What brings you here?"Dave asks, coming to join Cat and in the doorway.

"I need to ask you something,"I tell them and they turn serious, inviting me in the house. We sit in the living room and my knee bounce in nervousness as Chloe's parents stare at me, waiting.

"I would like your guy's blessing to...to ask Chloe to marry me." Cat squeals and lunges at me, hugging me. Dave smiles and I hug Cat back.

"Of course,"Dave and Cat say in unison.

"We've been waiting for you to ask,"Dave says. "It was just a matter of time."

"Thank you guys so much." I get up to leave and Dave stops me.

"This was Chloe's grandmother, my mother's." Dave hands me a beautiful ring that has a blue rhinestone on it.

"Thank you. Chloe will love it." I hug him and practically prance out of the house, hoping that tonight will go okay.

 **End of Flashback**

I start getting worried when a few minutes pass, but it goes away as soon as Chloe cups my cheeks and kisses me.

"Of course, what took you so long?"I laugh and gather the love of my life in my arms.

"I love you," I tell her and we kiss again, this time deepening it. We scramble our way to the bedroom, not a care in the world, finally.

 **A/N-Wow! Only like 2 more chapters and then this story will be done. It's going to be hard to let this story go, but I'll be doing another one soon after. Thank you guys so much for reading and hope that you'll stick with me for the last few chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23

Beca's POV

I wait nervously at the altar as we wait for the wedding to start.

"Do you think something happened? Maybe I should go see?"I ask and Jesse shushes me.

"It's fine Beca. Calm down,"Jesse calms me down and I sigh, glad to have such a good friend. Jesse eventually forgave me and is now my best friend. He says that he's never had a lesbian friend and that I can be his wingman, seeing if a girl likes him before he advances her. We went to bars together for awhile before I found one that liked him a lot. I was surprised when she asked me to go talk to him and see if he liked her. He did, having been practically in love with her for a year or so. Now, him and Aubrey are celebrating their 2 year anniversary in a couple of weeks.

I look out at the crowd and spot my mother holding Sarah. Luke waves and I wave back, then turn my attention back to the set of double doors. Over these last 5 years, my mom and I have gotten closer, having a relationship that I've never had before. It was awkward at first, especially out in public when people would ask if we were sisters and then trying to correct them. I mean, how do you tell them that you were kept from each other for 18 years and was only able to meet because the father was killed. By his own daughter. It got better though. Now we don't hesitate before answering people.

The church doors open and I almost die right then and there. Chloe comes out in a long, white wedding dress and tears well up in my eyes. Her hair is down in curls and it takes all that I have not to run and kiss her. She lets her father go and faces me. I zone out, not able to look away from Chloe, until it's time for vows. I take a deep breath before starting.

"Chloe, you are my best friend. The love of my life and I wouldn't do anything to change it. I went through so much hardship and used to think that maybe it would be easier to just end it. But for some reason, I never did it. Instead, I pushed through the pain and when I met you, my world wasn't dark anymore. I somehow got the most amazing, wonderful, and beautiful woman in the world. I don't know how I got so lucky. I love you so much Chloe and can't wait to be your wife." I finish and resist kissing Chloe. I see Chloe give herself a second before starting her vows.

Chloe's POV

I have to wait a second before I start my vows because Beca's had me crying buckets of tears. She has a black, of course, tuxedo on and her hair that she normally has up is in curls that fall in waves down her back. I stop crying and start my vows, the speech I had planned, going out the window.

"Beca Mitchell, the girl that changed my whole world. You opened my eyes to a whole other world. One where you went through so much pain and somehow pushed through it. You are the strongest person that I know and I wonder everyday, how you do it. You went to hell and back, figuratively and literally. I don't know if you actually saw something though because you won't tell me." Everybody laughs and Beca wipes her tears away. I don't bother knowing that I'll just cry more anyway.

"I lived in my own little bubble where only the Bellas mattered and you woke me up. You showed me that anything is possible and not to judge people by their covers. You saved my life, almost sacrificing yours in the process. I love you so much and can't wait to be married to such an amazing, beautiful woman." Beca's crying and I start up again.

"Do you, Beca Mitchell, take Chloe Beale, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health?"

"I do,"Beca says, loud and beaming.

"And do you, Chloe Beale, take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health?"

"I do,"I say, joyful that Beca and I will soon be married.

"Then I pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Beca puts her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me toward her and into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I would like to introduce to everybody, Beca and Chloe Mitchell." Everybody claps and Beca and I head to the reception. There, we head onto the dance floor for the first dance. We picked Titanium, of course and I put my hands on Beca's shoulders as she rest hers on my waist. We're about halfway through the song, when Beca speaks.

"I loved your vows. They were beautiful."

"Thank you. Yours were amazing and I didn't think that I would stop crying. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do all the vows without breaking down."

"You managed to do just fine. You even made everybody laugh." Beca chuckles and I look at her, serious.

"Will you ever tell me what you saw? I know that you saw something since you keep avoiding the question. Was it something bad?"

"Do you really want to know?" I nod and Beca smiles. "I figured that it was obvious what I saw."

"No, was it bad or good?" I start getting antsy, wanting to know what she saw.

"Chloe, I saw you. I will always see you."

 **A/N- Almost done! I don't know if any of the wording for marriage was right, especially the,"I announce you wife and wife," part so I just had to wing it. I hope you guys liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

2 years later

Chloe's POV

I slam the bedroom door in frustration and hear Beca grab the keys and leave the house. Tears stream down my face as I think back to the worst fight that we just had.

 **Flashback**

" _Hey Beca,"I say, slowly easing myself down on the couch, careful not to scare her away. She's been very jumpy lately and I think that it's been because of the subject that I've been bringing up a lot._

" _What's up."Beca says, placing her laptop onto the coffee table and turning to look at me._

" _Well, I know that you already voiced your opinions on this, but I just want you to listen to what I have to say." Beca nods, confusing me since she had just previously been very adamant about this. "It's been two years since we got married. I want kids. I always have. Ple-"_

" _Chloe, we've talked about this. No, I don't want kids." Beca turns away and I fight to not lash out._

" _No you've talked. You never let me get in a word edgewise and I feel really strongly about this."_

" _What don't you get, Chloe. I don't want kids. And they won't want me,"she whispers the last part, but I still hear her._

" _What does that mean?"She doesn't answer so I ask again. This time she whips around and I see not anger in her eyes, but panic._

" _Chloe, no. I don't want kids. Ever, so you will either just have to get over it or divorce me." I gasp._

" _I may just divorce you. You've treated me like crap every time that I bring up kids. You work with them for christ sake. How can you not want to save some of them? I thought that you were this big, hero person for saving my life. Now I kind of wish that you had just let me die that day." I want to take it back as soon as I say it, but I can already see hurt hit her and her walls come up._

" _Chloe, I didn't have to save your life. I did though because I love you. You keep pushing and pushing me about kids and I haven't had time to breathe and think. Hey, where are you going?" I start walking towards our bedroom and wave her off. "You're going to walk away. Really? I thought you were better than that. You keep walking, then I'm leaving and not coming back." I keep walking, every step feeling like I'm stepping in tar. Every step, bringing me somewhere that I might regret and I pause. "I mean it Chloe." I shake my head in anger and keep going._

 **End of Flashback**

I slam my head against the door. Dammit, Chloe. Why did you have to keep walking? Now think, where would Beca go? Oh, she'll walk Barden. It's the first place we met. I stroll out of our two story house, hoping that my parents next door haven't heard anything. I haven't been running in years, but I don't care. I take off, running to the love of my life, hoping that I'm not too late.

Beca's POV

I cry silently as I walk the sidewalks, glad that nobody's here. I find the spot where Chloe's booth sat that day that I first saw her. She was so beautiful. Still is except you can see the stress and worry lines that I've caused her. She wants kids so badly and, frankly, I do too. I just don't want to cause any more worry or stress. With my past, I don't know if I'll make a good mother.

"Ma'am,"a voice calls out and I can't seem to find where it's coming from. I feel a tug on my pants and find a little girl, with brown hair, staring up at me with these dark brown eyes that seem to stare into my soul.

"What are you doing out here?"I ask, crouching down to her level. "Where's your parents?"

"I don't have any,"she says, breaking my heart. "I'm Emily." She holds out her hand and I take it, pulling her into a hug, surprising myself. I'm usually not like this around anyone, even kids, but I feel a connection with her. Like I'm supposed to help her.

"I'm Beca,"I say, holding out my hand. She takes it and starts pulling me, leading me toward the university. "Where are we going?" She doesn't answer and instead brings me into the auditorium where our practices were held. I haven't been in here since my father kidnapped Chloe and shot me. Memories surface but I brush it off, following Emily. I expect the lights to be off, but they're not and I hear voices. I see the Bellas, including me all standing there and I remember it as the first practice that we had.

"How is this…?"I'm rendered speechless as everything that happened that day, happens right in front of me. It's like watching a movie of my own life. I smile as I hear my smart remarks to Aubrey, glad that we're not like that anymore. Most of the time. Chuckling, I watch as Chloe and I flirt, unaware that either of us liked the other. My father comes in shouting and I flinch. He looks so real, though I know that he's not. The scene changes and even though we didn't move from the auditorium, it looks like we're standing in the radio station. I watch as Aubrey comes in fuming and tear up when I hear my speech, declaring my love to the last person I would've expected. How did I come so far as to threaten Chloe with a divorce? I love her, more than I did back then, if that's even possible.

We're suddenly standing in the tattoo shop as Chloe holds my hand. I watch as Chloe's eyes light up when I thank her. We kiss and it's like falling in love with her all over again, except this time, I'm watching it happen.

We're back at the auditorium, though this time, it's not so happy. I watch myself desperately trying to help Chloe and then my father behind me. I see the anguish on Chloe's face I lay there dying. I can feel her fear. Chloe won't really talk to me about that day or how she felt during that time. Now, she doesn't have to.

"Why are you doing this?"I ask Emily.

"I'm here to show you all the reasons that you love Chloe and why you're willing to risk your marriage than to face that you're too afraid to have kids. You have to push through that fear like Chloe did. She sat by your bedside for three weeks, comforting others when she was the one who needed it the most. You need to tell Chloe how you really feel. It's the only way to keep her."

"How do you know all this?"Emily looks away and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just a figure that you made up to help you get through all of these doubts."

"But why you?"I'm about to apologize for being rude, but stop myself since I would just be apologizing to myself.

"Maybe you heard the name Emily from somewhere and associated it with the very thing that you're afraid of having. A child." I nod, not sure if that makes since or not. It's a lot to take in.

"So how do I get out of, wherever I am? I have to talk to Chloe." Emily smiles and shakes my shoulder.

"You wake up,"her voice starts to change into a more familiar one. "Beca, wake up." I open my eyes to find Chloe crouching down next to me. I look around, confused. I'm still at Barden, the same spot that I saw Emily at.

"You okay?"Chloe asks, turning my attention back to her. "You fainted. I showed up just in time to catch you."

"Oh, I must've gotten dizzy." I shake my head and pull Chloe into a sitting position. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do,"she nods. "If you don't want kids, then that's fine. I can deal with it."

"No, I want kids. I was just..I was afraid that I would end up like my father. I didn't think that I was going to be a good parent. I was afraid of letting you down."

"You will be an amazing mother. We both will." I kiss Chloe and apologize for the way I acted. She just waves at me, letting me know that it's okay. She apologizes too and I just kiss her.

"I love you."I tell her and she smiles, helping me stand up.

"I love you too."

4 months later.

I sigh, frustrated that even with my job, Chloe and I haven't been able to find the right kid. We want to be careful how we do it. Chloe has found several that she really wants to take care of, because Chloe wants to help everybody. Something in me just didn't agree, like I'm waiting for something or someone, though I don't know what or who.

"Hey, Mitchell,"my boss yells and I walk over to him. "I heard you were looking for a kid to adopt." I nod and he continues. "Well, a couple of months ago, we got a very interesting case. This lady, Katherine Junk, killed herself after her husband died in a car accident. She had a child which was taken in by the grandparents, but recently they've decided that they don't want her. They're doing everything that they can to make sure that she's in a good place though and I think that you should go with Chloe and give them a visit. I've already told them all about you and they can't wait."

"How old is the child?"

"She's almost a year old and is the cutest thing. Here's her file. Call Chloe and get over there. By the way, the paperwork is already on your desk and the grandparents said they will sign immediately if they deem you okay."

"Thanks,"I say taking the file. He gives me a brisk nod and I open the file, scanning to find the baby's name., knowing that I heard of it after the case first arrived. I gasp in shock and then smile, knowing that this little girl is the one for Chloe and I.

Emily.

….

"Hi, come on in,"an older woman says, letting Chloe and I into their small, cabin like house. I grab Chloe's hand in excitement as we follow the woman into a small room in the back.

"I'll let you two go meet Emily and then we'll talk." I thank her and we very slowly enter the room. We walk over to the crib and Chloe covers her mouth, tears streaming down both are faces as we look upon the most beautiful baby girl. She has little tuffs of brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes.

"She's beautiful,"Chloe comments and I nod in agreement, not able to speak. I instantly feel the connection that I've been missing trying to find the right child these last few months. Emily looks up at us and smiles. I touch her hand and she wraps her little hand around my finger.

"We're going to be your mommy's,"I say and Chloe gasps.

"Really?" I nod and she kisses me. "I'm so happy that we're doing this, together." I smile and we both look down at our little girl, immediately counting her in the together.

"Always."

The end

 **A/N-Well there we have it. I'm done and so happy with how I ended it. I couldn't have imagined it any better. I originally was going to end it after Beca finds out that the child's name is Emily, but I figured that I would give you guys a little more before it's completely over. Thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope that you will read my next story that I will be starting soon!**


End file.
